A Rip in Time
by The Exorbant Hamster
Summary: Severus and Hermione are sent back to the 1800's when they drop a time turner. Hermione finds herself, Lady Melissa, the daughter of a duke while Severus is the Duke of Townsend himself! Now they must play their respective roles while trying to get home!
1. Chapter 1

The final war had been over for five years now. The Wizarding world was still battling to find those who still worshipped the fallen Dark Lord. But overall, things were as peaceful as they've ever been. The pain of those lost in the battle had dulled, but never forgotten. Hogwarts held a ceremony each year for those fallen or lost during the Dark Lord's reign.

Harry had became an Auror for the ministry. Once Ginny had graduated Hogwarts she had trained to become an Unspeakable. They had been married for two years now and were expecting their first child in seven months. No one was more excited than Mrs. Weasley.

Ron had moved on to become a Quidditch announcer. He traveled all over the world with a zeal for his job. He was enthusiastic, articulate, and captivating to his audience. He had finally grown up.

As for Hermione, she was working in the department of Magical Creatures. She was sick of her job. She was constantly ran ragged over some of the mildest cases. She'd gone to one of the top Wizarding colleges in Europe located in Germany. She had majored in an assortment of topics; magical creatures, ancient runes, and transfiguration. She had gotten a minor in potions.

Goal driven and she ends up in the ministry. She didn't suppose all ministry jobs were bad. There were people in her division that actually enjoyed what they did. Maybe they weren't as ambitious as herself. Harry loved his job. Maybe there was something wrong with her. She just couldn't seem to settle herself. She needed a change.

She had an appointment with Dumbledore at two that afternoon. She was thinking about filling the charms position since Professor Flitwick retired. It would do good for her, she told herself. She'd be helping a new generation of witches and wizards. She'd contribute to something other than running around the continent looking into potential dangerous creatures.

Hermione cleaned up her desk before taking her hour lunch to apparate to Hogwarts. Rushing through the ministry, she nodded politely or called greetings to those she knew. When she got to the apparation point, she was gone with a pop. The heat that greeted her outside of Hogwart's gates was stifling. Perspiration started to build on her upper lip as she navigated up the path that led to the front doors.

There was a small cluster of kids on the far side of the lawn with a professor. Since classes were still in sessions the halls were empty. The heels on her black pumps echoed as she hurriedly rushed down the corridors. The stone gargoyles brought back many memories and she smiled to herself. "Cockroach clusters" she said. A handle appeared on the wall and one of the gargoyles reached out to swing it open for her.

She was running a bit late she noticed as she glanced at her wrist watch. She picked up her pace on the winding staircase. She reached the top and knocked lightly. "Come in." A cheery voice called through.

Hermione pushed open the door and smiled brightly at the grey haired man with his half moon glasses. "Good afternoon, Headmaster."

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger. Please come in! Sit down." He indicated a chair across from him. She walked in and sat down. She didn't notice the man to her right glaring at her. Her white blouse was buttoned except for the two at the top, showing her slender and graceful neck. The blouse was tucked into a form fitting black skirt that came up a few inches above her knees. She wore panty hose, he noticed along with the black pumps with the four inch heels.

"Thank you so much for seeing me today, Headmaster." Her smile only seemed to get brighter.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "No, no. Thank you, Miss Granger. We have been trying to fill this position for the year. I'm afraid it's pure selfishness that I'm grateful. Teaching hasn't been my job for ages until now."

"I think the change will do wonderfully for me."

"I haven't a doubt. What makes you want this position so much, if you don't mind my asking."

Her brown eyes shone enthusiastically. "I want to help people. I want to make a difference. To provide knowledge and to help mold our future witches and wizards."

The man sneered in disgust. "Of course you do, Miss Granger. Always looking for a way to be a know-it-all. Didn't get your fill when you were in school?"

Hermione's head whipped around, her brown hair flying in disarray. "Excuse me?" Her eyes finally lit on Severus Snape sitting off to the side. His hair was still black as night, straight strands and down in his face. His features were a little gaunt, but gave him a distinguished look. And he still wore his customary black robes.

"You heard me." he replied.

"Now Severus, my boy, no need to be rude. I rather like the sound of Miss Granger being a part of our faculty."

"I think we should take a vote." Severus bit out.

Her eyes narrowed. "If I remember correctly, Professor, you were the only one less than pleased with me."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and watched both of them over the top of his spectacles. It always fascinated him how they were always at odds and ends through the years, especially after the final battle. He watched as Hermione shot off of her chair and paced around his office.

"What is your problem, Professor?" he heard her ask Severus.

Severus stood up abruptly. "You are!"

They were glaring daggers from across the room. She turned her back to him. Something on the edge of Dumbledore's desk caught her eyes. She picked it up and studied it. "What is this?"

"An old fashioned time turner. Quite fascinating." Dumbledore murmured.

Severus took four strides across the room and pulled it out of her hands. "I'd appreciate it if you don't fiddle with everything that isn't yours."

She snatched it back. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd stop being such a git. But we don't get everything we want!"

"I wouldn't…" Dumbledore started before he was cutoff.

The time turner slipped from their fighting fingers and smashed on the ground. Hermione and Severus felt themselves being pulled. Their sight went black as they tried to fight against it. Their resistance was futile. When Hermione lifted her head she realized she was laying on the ground in a room with Severus. She was slightly dizzy from whatever had happened. Her eyesight started to clear when she realized she wasn't in Dumbledore's office anymore.

They were in a room that was richly done in power blue, gold, and cream. There was a fireplace across the way with bookshelves next to it. There was a magnificent looking writing desk, and across from that a tall armoire. Her eyes then lit on the grand four poster bed with the canopy tied back.

A deep groan came by her side. Severus was leaning up on his elbows looking around. "What the bloody hell did you do this time?"

She huffed. "I didn't do a thing. If anything, you did!"

A knock sounded on the door before a voice floated through, "Lady Melissa, are ye ready for ye toilette and dressing?"

They looked at each other before they scrambled up. "What do we do?!" she cried.

"Answer her."

"But I'm not Lady Melissa! Surely she'll know."

"Just do it." Severus commanded.

Clearing her throat Hermione called out unsteadily. "N-not right now."

"Excuse me, mum, I didn't hear you." the woman called back. Hermione gave Severus a panicked look. The handle on the door started to turn. "I'm comin' in now."

"Damn." Severus breathed. "Wrap yourself in that comforter, I'll hide."

"Hide where? What is going on?!" She pulled on his hand.

Yanking away from her, he rushed to the bed and threw the blanket around her shoulders. "Don't let her see your clothing. I have to hide, we cannot be caught in a compromising position, Miss Granger."

Before she could answer Severus had rushed into a room off to her right. The door pushed opened and she wrapped the goose feather comforter around her tighter. A woman that looked to be no more than five years older than herself entered. She was dressed in a plain black dress, white apron, and white cap. She had pale green eyes and unruly red hair that was pinned up.

She gave Hermione a smile. "I knew ye wouldn't be up jus' yet, Lady Melissa. But yer Papa insisted that I awake ye. Why, with house guest here before ye head to London for the season, he's anxious. 'Tis yer year to be married off he says." she fussed around the world while she chattered animatedly. "The serving boys will have water up fer yer bath in a moment, mum."

Hermione stared in bewilderment. This woman thought she was the Lady Melissa. "His Grace, the Duke of Hawthorne, says to have ye down in time fer breakfast."

Before a reply could form in her mind, two young boys started lugging in buckets of water to a brass tub she didn't notice next to the fire place until now. She heard one of the boys call the woman Millie before he left.

"Will ye require any help with yer washing, mum?" Millie asked as she set out bath salts, soap, cloths, and towels.

"No thank you, Millie." Hermione said softly.

"I'll leave you to it! I'll be back in an hour to help you dress." She left with a smile.

Hermione dropped the comforter to the floor and raced to lock the door. She pressed her back to the wood and breathed deeply. Severus stepped out of the room and moved closer. "Well, Miss Granger, it seems you've sent us back quite a bit back in time. I'm not sure how far."

Her eyes snapped to his. She stood up rigidly. "I had nothing to do with this. If you hadn't gone and started acting all childish over a time turner, we'd still be in Dumbledore's office!"

"Pointing an accusing finger at me right now isn't going to help our cause. First we need to find out exactly where we are, what year, and our roles in this time."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and glowered. "I am Lady Melissa, daughter of the Duke of Hawthorne. If I get my wish, you'll be nothing more than a stable boy or footman."

He snorted in derision. "I highly doubt you'll get your wish. I shall be off now."

"Where are you going to go?" she hurried after him as he started towards the door he came in through.

"I'll roam the hall until I find a servant." They entered a sitting room that was done in the same colors as the bedroom.

"Then what? Ask him who you are?" she ground out.

"I'll read his thoughts, of course. Some of us have that ability. Take your bath and get dressed, Lady Melissa." He walked out the door.

She looked around the room for a moment before she locked the sitting room door. She had roughly forty-five more minutes before Millie would come back. Slowly she started to doff the clothes she had on. Folding them neatly she looked around for a place to hide them. Her eyes lit on a chest at the foot of the bed. There was a key sticking out of it. Opening it, she saw a few possession. A perfect place to hide her clothes and wand. After locking the chest, she found a ribbon to put the key on and slip around her neck.

The water was tepid but felt good against her cool skin. She leaned back in the tub and let herself soak. This was all such a shock to her. How were they going to get back? After washing herself she stood up and grabbed one of the fluffy towels that was laid on a stool next to her. A knock came from the door.

"Yes?" Hermione called.

A muffled reply came. "I'm here to help you dress, milady."

Hermione rushed to the door and unlocked it. She opened it a little and scooted away from the door. "Jus' get done, did ye? Well, we'd best hurry and get ye dressed. His Grace is downstairs demanding his daughter be down within the half hour."

Millie rushed to the armoire and began to rustle through the dresses. "What color do ye want to wear, milady? Ye look positively ravishing in lavender."

"I…I suppose the lavender is fine, thank you, Millie." Hermione wrapped her towel around her tighter, feeling a little self conscious about her nudity.

"Well, girl! What are ye doin'? Get yerself in that chemise. Yer father is in a downright mood."

Hermione bit her bottom lip as she looked at the sheer chemise. It was sleeves and would go down to mid thigh. She picked it up and quickly slipped it on while Millie had her back to her. She picked up the stockings and looked at them curiously. She slid them on and tied the ribbons to keep them up. She felt so out of place. Millie quickly slid a whalebone corset; she quickly pulled the laces until Hermione stood straighter and she could barely breathe.

"Do you think you could loosen the ties a little, Millie?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

She gave a small snort. "'Tis not appropriate and ye very well know that." Millie grabbed the lavender morning dress and slid it over Hermione's head. It was from the softest material she's ever felt. Once it was laced up she looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes grew wide at the daring display of her décolleté. The bodice was square and scooped down, pushing the swell of her bosom up. The dress came down to the bottom of her feet. Millie gave her matching slippers to put on.

Afterwards she set her in front of the vanity set in her bedroom and brushed out her hair that came to the middle of her back. Millie pinned it up in a simple chignon, letting small curls fall artlessly around her face. She had never seen herself look more beautiful.

"Pinch yer cheeks and put some rosy color in them. Then ye best be getting' down to His Grace and yer company."

Millie hustled her out into the hall so she could clean up the mess. Hermione stood in the hall for a moment before she started hesitantly towards the stairs. She walked down the stairs and ended up in the foyer. She stopped and looked for a servant. Instead she heard voices down the right side of the hall. She slowly followed them until she ended up in a bright breakfast room.

"Melissa, darling, there you are!" called a deep voice. A man stood up hastily. He was wearing a brown suit with a dark yellow waist coat. He had a cravat was tied immaculately. His hair was a salt and pepper color that was cut in what she assumed was the style of this time. He was tall and formidable looking, but his hazel eyes were kind.

She didn't know how to reply. She didn't know who the man was! He came forward and grabbed her elbow to guide her into the room further. "I would like to present to you the Duke of Townsend." the man said. "Townsend, this is my daughter, Lady Melissa."

The man that claimed to be her father nodded toward the other side of the table. She looked and her breath caught. Severus stood up freshly clothed in a black suit with a black waistcoat. His cravat was expertly tied. His hair wasn't in his face for once; it was clubbed back. His eyes had a mocking look in them. Severus came around the table and bowed to her.

"Were are your manners, girl? Curtsy to the man." her for the moment father said.

Hermione gave an awkward curtsy. "A pleasure, your grace."

"The pleasure is all mine, I'm sure, Lady Melissa." Severus replied.

The man nodded happily and sat down at the end of the table. "Shall we resume to breakfast. I dare say that our other guests shall not rise this early." The three of them sat down to have a footman serve tea, coffee, and anything they want off of the sideboard.

Hermione picked at her food and watched as the Duke of Hawthorne kept a steady conversation with Severus. "Excuse me, your grace." an elderly servant said from the dining room doors. He was dressed in black and white that was customary to the servants.

"Yes, Dockings?" The duke asked.

"Your secretary is here on urgent business. He asked to see you in your study when you're available." the man replied.

The duke stood up setting his napkin next to his plate. "If you two will excuse me, I must take this."

Once the duke left the room Severus looked at the footman. "You may leave us." With a nod the man left and closed the doors behind him. "Looks like you didn't get your wish, Miss Granger, or should I say, Lady Melissa."

Hermione gave him a cross look. "I did not, your Grace. How did you find out who you were assumed to be?"

"I do have skillful abilities in the arts of legilimency. I found a servant wandering the halls in the east wing of the house. Lo and behold, he was my personal servant. I read his mind and then proceeded to tear into him about not having clean clothes for me." Severus gave a distasteful look at his tea as he took a sip. "This is the duke's country seat Hawthorne House. We will be staying here for another week before making our way into London to take in the season. What I gathered from the duke's mind, he plans to marry you off and has me as a potential suitor in his mind."

She rubbed her brow as she took in all of the information. "How are we supposed to get back? I understand we were sent back in time because of the time turner."

"There is no definite way for us to get back, if it's even possible. I have never heard of anyone being sucked through a fabric in time. We will have to find a solution, research, or play this all out. Maybe even try to find a time turner."

"We could find a time turner!" she cried excitedly. "We could go looking immediately when we get into London! We don't have to be here long."

Severus gave an irritated sigh. "You silly chit. Witchcraft may not be as a big of a deal as it was years upon years ago, but it's still a big issue. We can't just walk along Bond Street demanding someone point us to the closest witch or wizard's residency. If we ever go anywhere without the duke, you will have to be properly chaperoned by someone. You will also need the company of your maid or a footman. Aren't you supposed to have a brain in that head of yours?"

"Then what exactly do you plan, sir?" Hermione bit out.

"I suggest we play our roles to the best of our abilities. I don't suppose you have trained in legilimency?" To the shake of her head he kept going. "I didn't think so. I will try to be as much help as I can properly provide for you. I have a residency of my own in London, but the duke has kindly extended for me to stay at his house. You are Lady Melissa Trahern, daughter to the Duke of Hawthorne and the Duchess of Hawthorne, whom is dead. You have an older brother, he is already in London awaiting you and your father's arrival. You are twenty two years old and should be considered on the shelf, but being a duke's daughter, you are still quite the catch with a hefty dowry. I believe that is all the prudent information you need right now."

Hermione groaned. She didn't want to go through this in the dark. How was she supposed to pull this off if that's all she knew. This was a time she wished she was an accomplished at legilimency. Perhaps Severus could teach her.

Severus watched her while she sat there poking at a poached egg. She looked quite lovely in the dress she had on. He almost choked when she had first entered the room. Who's idea was it for her to show that much flesh? They were trying to not call attention to themselves. But he had to think rationally. They had to go with this. And what was it to him anyways? If the chit hadn't of started to mess with his time turner, then they wouldn't be in this situation. Now it was up to him to find a way out.

He was worried earlier when he left her rooms what would happen when he did actually find someone who saw him in his robes. But he found it wasn't that hard since the duke was supposedly an intimidating person. That he could pull off.

The doors were pushed open and Hermione and himself looked up to see a young man lead a young woman in. They both had sandy blonde hair, hers up with ribbons treading through it, his cut in the latest style. She wore a pale pink gown that complimented her complexion and figure. Her blue eyes were as light as the sky. The man had the same eyes, indicating that they were related; probably brother and sister. He was dressed in a blue suit with a matching waistcoat.

"Melissa!" the girl exclaimed as she rushed in. "You look absolutely ravishing. Lavender is definitely your color. Isn't it, Robert?"

The man gave Hermione a quick smile. "Just lovely, Melissa."

The girl seemed to give a start when she noticed Severus. Her cheeks grew rosy as her eyes lowered demurely. "Excuse me for such outburst, sir."

"May I present the Duke of Townsend." Hermione replied.

The girl quickly curtsied. "Oh, my! A duke. I'm terribly sorry, your Grace. I'm La…"

Severus cut her off. "Lady Charity Beauchamp. I know who you are. I've met your father on several occasion."

"Your Grace." Robert said respectfully as he bowed.

Severus nodded his head. "Lord Robert. How is your father? Doing well I trust."

The man gave a rueful smile. "Quite well to be sure. He has been raving about you having a mind of a genius with the last business venture you advised him in."

The two younger people sat down and chatted amiably with Hermione. Great, Severus thought, first I'm sent in time, put in charge of babysitting Miss Granger, have to play this damned role, and now I give our sound business advice. What bloody else could happen?


	2. Chapter 2

**For those of you who were reading my other story, I didn't like the way it was going. So I'm going to reconstruct it. This however, is my forte. Being a voracious historical romance reader, is right up my alley. ;)**

**These first few chapters may seem a little slow for some people, but I have to introduce them into the 1800's first before they can go off running around. I promise it will pick up speed.  
**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews!  
**

---

Severus and Hermione managed to go through the day without giving themselves away. They partook in the nature walk that was organized by Lady Melissa before Hermione appeared. They met the other people that were staying the country with them. The Earl and Countess of Mulberry, old friends of her "father's" with their eldest son, Lord Nathanial Denison, Baron of Rodgeford; their daughters Lady Clarice and Lady Shannon. Both of whom were friends of Melissa. The Marquess of Lancaster's eldest daughter, Lady Vestridge the Viscountess of Vestridge who was meeting her husband in London.

Dinner was a distressing affair. Clothed in a dark rose evening gown, Hermione sat on the opposite side of the table as the Duke. Severus sat to the Duke's left so he couldn't tell her what utensils to use during the seven course meal. She observed what Lady Vestridge was using at the time before starting on each course. Hermione was subdue and quiet and when asked testified that she thought she got too much sun.

The Duke nodded his head from across the table signaling that it was time for the ladies to rejoin in the drawing room while the men were left to their cigars and brandy. The women sat around in a circle sipping sherry when the men entered.

"Lady Melissa, why don't you charm us all with your beautiful playing on the pianoforte?" Baron Rodgeford asked.

Hermione almost choked on her sherry. Her eyes widened as she looked over at the gleaming white piano. Her hand started to shake, sloshing the dark liquid in her glass. "Pl-play?" she asked in a near panic.

Baron Rodgeford gave a brilliant smile showing straight white teeth. "You have the skills of an angel, Lady Melissa. Please, don't make me beg. And if you do, don't make me get on my knees in front of all these people. Let me keep my dignity, madam!"

The woman laughed gaily at the Baron's outrageous flattery. "Yes, Melissa, you must play for us." Lady Vestridge declared. "And won't you sing along Lady Charity? You just have the most beautiful voice."

Hermione wanted to run out of the room to save herself from this situation. But she couldn't do that, nor would she if given the choice. She looked into Lady Vestridge's pleading emerald green eyes. "We would love to!" Charity cried as she jumped to her feet. Her blonde curls bouncing around her face.

Hermione gave a distressed look over in Severus's direction. He lifted his brow. The infuriating man! She didn't know how to play the piano. Slowly Hermione rose from the chaise she was sitting on. Biting her bottom lip she put the glass of sherry on the sideboard when she passed. Charity gave her a piece and Hermione stared at it.

"If you will allow, Lady Melissa," Severus said smoothly as he walked to the pianoforte. "I would like to have the honor of turning the pages for you."

"Thank you, Your Grace." Hermione replied demurely while biting back her anger. Taking a deep breath she slid her fingertips over the keys. Charity began singing in a beautiful soprano voice while a lovely melody came from the piano startling her. The keys were moving on their own! Her eyes looked up and met Severus's. Hermione pretended to play to the charm Severus had set.

Relief ran through her. She had to leave her wand locked in the chest at the end of the bed. She didn't have anywhere to put it. Women in this time carried something ridiculous called a reticule. It wouldn't fit her wand, and if it did, someone would surely think it curious with the shape of her wand.

As the song came to an end Lady Vestridge clapped gaily. "Wonderful. Oh, truly wonderful. My! If I could have done that when I was in the school room my poor music tutor wouldn't have wanted to quit on me so many times." the woman laughed at herself and gave a radiant smile.

Hermione found the smile infectious and was smiling back. "Come play a game of whist, Townsend. I need a partner to hold my money against the Earl and his wife!" the Duke called jovially.

Severus wasn't given time to protest before he was sucked into the game. Hermione started to fan herself as she listened to the women talk about the season that was about to start and of old _ton _gossip. "May I be of service to you, Lady Melissa? Perhaps a stroll on the porch to cool yourself?" Baron Rodgeford asked softly against her ear.

Hermione gave it pause. She was very uncomfortable in her dinner dress with all the layers that women wore. Perhaps she could stroll along the porch just for a moment until she didn't feel like she was burning up. "Yes, thank you, Lord Rodgeford." she stood up and took his offered arm.

"I am your eager servant, madam." Hermione gave a sideways glance at Baron Rodgeford. She didn't quite know what to make of the way people talked in this time. Whether he was serious or it was flattery, she could never tell. The walked out of the French doors that were halfway open. A light breeze ruffled the hem of her dress.

She took a deep breath and savored the fresh air. Her slippered feet glided along the terrace while Baron Rodgeford leaded her around a bend. Before Hermione could so much as blink, she was up against the brick wall with Rodgeford pressing into her. "We are finally together, my love." he breathed heavily as his lips slanted down on hers.

She was completely shocked. Putting her hands between them she pushed. "What are you doing?" she cried.

His grey eyes burned brightly as they roved over her face and down to her bosom. "There's no need to play coy with me now. We're alone. Certainly no one will think it amiss if we're gone for a few minutes longer."

His hands were on her hips pulling her closer while his lips hastily trailed down her neck. Someone coughed behind Lord Rodgeford. He jumped back and swirled around to come face to face with Severus. "Is there a problem?" Rodgeford asked.

Severus haughtily raised his brow and gave the man a mocking look. "Yes, I do believe there is. I suggest you seek your pleasure elsewhere."

Lord Rodgeford blustered. "How dare you suggest I seek my pleasures upon a lady?! I ought to challenge you right here and now to protect her honor."

Severus took a threatening step forward. "You will do no such thing. Dueling is not only illegal, but you know my marksmanship is tenfold of what your's is. So I suggest that you leave. Now."

Casting a glance back at Hermione, he straightened to his full height and stomped away. Hermione's hand was at her throat watching with wide eyes on his back until he was out of sight. She looked at Severus and was pinned with the same haughty look.

"What?" she demanded.

"Nothing, Miss Granger. Exactly why were you letting that man maul you?" he asked severely.

Pushing away from the brick wall, she made sure her bodice was in place before showing her anger. "I did not let him maul me. And if you don't watch it, I'll challenge you to a duel!" His eyebrows shot up and he snorted. "Also, stop calling me Miss Granger. Someone will hear you."

"Fine, _Lady Melissa_, shall we go back before people come looking for you?" He held out his arm to her. Hesitantly she put her hand on his sleeve.

They came back to the drawing room and immediately separated. After accepting another brandy from Hawthorne, Severus let his eyes casually roam over Hermione. The rose colored gown she was wearing complimented her skin, setting it aglow in a way he's never seen. Her eyes and hair seemed to have a more golden hue to them than what he was accustomed. Mentally he shook his head in disgust. So what if she looked decent for once? That wasn't from her own doing.

An hour later, everyone started dispersing for bed. On the way out of the door Lady Charity called out, "Don't forget to be up nice and early, Melissa, you can't forget our morning ride!" Hermione groaned to herself before climbing the stairs.

----

The next morning was just pure hell for Hermione. She got up around six to do her toilette, change into a forest green riding habit, and to have her hair put up. When she came down to the breakfast room, Charity, Lord Rodgeford, Lord Robert, and Lady Vestridge were already eating. Once Hermione finished her poached egg, toast, and tea, everyone was ready to head off.

Down at the stables the grooms were saddling their horses. The horse Hermione was to ride was a spirited mare named, Jezebel. The name sounded rather awful until she saw the horse. She was a beautiful chestnut with a wonderfully groomed mane. "Shall I help you up?" Lord Rodgeford asked with a sly grin.

"I do believe I can handle it myself, thank you." Hermione replied coolly. She had just watched Lady Charity mount her mare from a stepping block. The other riders were already trotting out of the stable when Hermione tried to heft herself on the horse's back. Infuriating sidesaddles, she thought to herself. How were women supposed to ride and feel safe on these beasts?

She felt a pair of hands on her hips. Before she could protest she was thrown onto the mare's back none too gently. Giving the owner of the offending pair of hand's a glare she froze. Severus stood there, and not in black. She'd never seen him in any other color. He wore a pair of form fitting riding breeches that were a dark tan tucked into his black Hessian boots. His shirt was a starched white along with his cravat. The coat he wore over the breeches was a dark blue. His hair was tied back again and his eyes seemed to have another color to them besides black. Now his facial features didn't seem as gaunt as they always had, instead aristocratic for the time.

"Are you listening to me?" Severus growled.

She gave a small start. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, excuse you. You need to throw your leg over the saddle horn to hold yourself up. No! Not like that." Giving an annoyed grunt, he reached up to pull her knee over the saddle horn. "Now fix the hem of your gown so your ankles aren't showing."

She gave him a skeptical look and adjusted the hem of her skirts. A groom handed her the reins while another brought out a black stallion for Severus. He put a foot in the stirrups and mounted with little to no problem. He gave her a look. Her matching bonnet sat jauntily on her head giving a charming look. "Shall we be off?" he asked gruffly.

Leaning close to him so no one would hear Hermione whispered, "I've never ridden a horse before." Jezebel pranced nervously under her. She gasped and held the reins tighter causing the horse to prance more.

"Don't do that, Melissa. You'll cause her to panic and to rear. You could break your neck like that. All you have to do is feel sure of yourself, it's all in your body and how you command the animal. If it senses you're scared or unsure, you haven't got a chance." Severus trotted out of the stable doors ahead of her where the small group was waiting. Lord Rodgeford gave him a distasteful look before Hermione came cautiously trotting out.

"I don't remember you being invited to come along, your grace." Rodgeford said nastily.

Severus looked down his nose at him. "Your impertinence does not cease to amaze me, boy. You will learn respect, or I will teach it to you. Melissa invited me."

Rodgeford ignored all else and gave a cold look. "Did she give you leave to address her with such formality?"

"If she had not, do you think I would be calling her by such?" Without waiting for a response, Severus was galloping off.

Where had the odious man learned to ride like that, Hermione mused. He looked graceful and as he was born to the saddle. She felt awkward, unsure, and a little afraid of the horse. Everyone else went galloping off without her. She could hear the tinkling laughter of Lady Charity and Lady Vestridge.

Lord Robert waited up for Hermione before continuing on. "Come on, Melissa, no need to act like you're afraid. We all know you're brilliant in a saddle."

She gave a small smile while trying not to grip the reins too tightly. "I don't feel like going too fast today, Robert, I shall mess up my hair."

Robert laughed heartily. "Ever the joker, Melissa. You never give one wit about your hair when you're riding. You always tell us the best part is when it lets your hair free."

By the time Hermione and Robert caught up to the rest of the group, the were all turning around to head back to the stables. "I'm sorry, Robert, you may gallop along with the rest if you wish."

Robert gasped in mock horror. "That would be highly ungentlemanly of me if I did! How would I ever face the days again?" He gave her a charming lopsided grin as the progressed on.

When they got back to the stables, the other's horses were being walked to be cooled down. Robert reached up to help Hermione down when he was unceremoniously elbowed out of the way. "Let me help you down, my Lady." Rodgeford cooed. His hands gripped her hips as she placed her hands on his shoulders. Once her feet touched the ground, he removed her hands. He kept his on her hips longer than necessary, letting his fingers caress her through the fabric of her dress.

Hermione stepped on his toes with her half boots. He sucked in a quick breath and she gave a contrite look. "Oh, dear me! I'm so sorry, Lord Rodgeford."

The man had a pained look on his face. "No worries, Lady Melissa, accidents happen." Giving a sweet smile she turned and hurried away. Severus gave Rodgeford a smirk before extending his arm to Hermione.

---

The day had finally come when they were to go to London for the season. The Duke of Hawthorne had a London home on Governor's Square that Severus had elected to stay at. The traveling carriages were readied for the two day journey. They stayed in an inn the first night and stopped at several posts to change their horses. It was six in the evening when Severus, Hermione, and the duke arrived to his London residence while the others went off to their respective homes.

The day before they were due to travel, Severus knocked on Hermione's sitting room door. Grabbing the wrapper to cover her nightgown she crept to the door and asked softly, "Who is it?"

"Open the damn door, Hermione." Severus growled.

Throwing the door open she placed her hands on her hips and scolded him. "How dare you come here and get mean just because my door is closed."

He took in her hair that was down freshly brushed, the pale pink wrapper over a nightgown that reached her feet. "And if you don't move out of my way before someone sees me, I'll bowl you over. Do you want our names to be linked in a scandal?"

She stepped to the side as he came walking into the room. Quietly she closed the door and locked it. "Tomorrow we will be going to London. I've decided to take up residence at Hawthorne house in London instead of opening up Townsend house. I think it best that we stay together until we can get to the bottom of this."

"Do you think we will get to go out a lot and search for a way to get home? Even if there is a maid or a footman to escort us?" She sat down on one of the chaise lounges as Severus took an armchair.

"We will talk about our options when we get there. For now I think I should fill you in on a bit more. Melissa's brother will be at Hawthorne house waiting. He's twenty-eight and holds the title Marquess of Claverwood. To you he will be Adam Trahern. Just as he plans to do with you this season. Do you know how to address people with titles in this time?"

"I've read a few books on the time period, sir. I'm not quite sure I'm up to snuff with it, however. There is so much to take in!"

"That is one of the problems we are going to face. We will expected at soirees, masquerades, garden parties, musicales, balls, theater and the likes. Neither of us know the dances, with perhaps the exception of the waltz."

Hermione groaned and buried her face in her hands. "What are we to do about the dancing? They must have a dozen at the least!"

"We will have to charm your slippers while trying to find a discreet dance instructor. The duke is hoping to get him betrothed, married, and setting up a nursery within the year." Severus idly tapped his fingers against the armchair as he studied Hermione. Her face fell to the last bit.

"What am I to do about that? I can't possibly marry in this time period. I would be stuck with a complete stranger!"

"We don't have to worry about that just yet, Miss Granger." Stretching his legs in front of him he pinned her with his eyes. "What do you know of Lord Rodgeford? He seems rather comfortable with you of late."

She gave him a disgusted look. "Nothing that I provoked. The man has wondering hands."

"Beware of that one. He plans to embroil you in a scandal beyond repair just to have you. Or rather the Lady Melissa. They were apparently involved in a small tryst that didn't get too far last year."

She was rubbing her brow trying to understand. "And you know this all?"

"Reading his mind, of course. I can't be nosey and go around asking people." He smirked at her.

She had been trying not to stare at his relaxed attire. He wore no cravat, so the shirt he'd worn to dinner was open at his neck. The first two buttons were undone and she caught a glimpse of his chest and the hair that was sprinkled over it. He wore no waistcoat or jacket, though he did wear the same pants and shoes. He looked different from the man she was used to seeing. He was almost charming in a way.

She almost laughed aloud to that. She couldn't think of a time Severus Snape had ever been called charming, or had come anywhere close to it. But still, there was something there now that she had never noticed. Severus stood up and walked to her door. "Be careful in all of this. One wrong move and it could all come crashing in on us." With that he'd gone back to his rooms.

But now they were pulling up to a mansion. Hermione was trying hard not to stare in awe of the red brick structure. This was supposed to be a home? Well of course to someone as rich as the duke it would be! When the carriage came to a halt, a footman put down the stairs after he opened the door. The duke was the first out, he helped Hermione, and watched the unloading proceed.

"Well, my girl, I suppose you'll want to go to your modiste tomorrow first thing. Perhaps you could call on Lady Charity to go to Bond Street with you. Not too fond of that woman stuff, m'self."

"No worries, Papa, I shall find someone to go with me. If not, I'll take Millie with me. We will have a time of it." Hermione replied as the walked in to the foyer. The marble and stone room was old and charming. It was much like the country house, but different in a lot of ways.

"Would you like refreshments or perhaps to rest before dinner. It will be a little later tonight seeing as we just got here." the duke went on.

Hermione cast a side way glance at Severus. All she got was a raised eyebrow. Infuriating man. She was absolutely drained at the moment. She didn't think she could take getting dressed and coming down for dinner. "I think I'd like to go wash up and rest for a spell. Do you think that I could perhaps take dinner in my room for the night?"

The duke gave her a worried look, just now noticing her tired, rumpled look. "I think that would be the best thing for you, child. Your brother and you can go over all of the invitations you'd like the accept for the next few weeks tomorrow."

Excusing herself, Hermione made her way up the stairs. She was starting to get the way they talked in this time, so that wasn't too difficult. But their method of travel was draining and all the clothes the women wore! She didn't think she'd ever get used to that. Breathing was a task all within its self. With those thoughts, she promptly stripped down to her shift and fell into bed.

----

The next day Hermione felt well rested. She was coming into the breakfast room when a handsome black haired gentleman caught her up in a hug. "Melissa, my dear, I'm glad to see you! I wasn't too sure you were going to come with the threat of father marrying you off."

Adam, Hermione thought. His brown eyes twinkled with good humor. His facial features were well shaped; high cheek bone, hard jaw, slightly pointed nose. He was dressed in riding clothes. "Adam, I'm delighted to see you, too. Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

They walked into the breakfast room to see Severus already sitting at the table with the paper in his hand. He looked up for a moment before pointedly ignoring them. Adam filled her in on the latest on-dit of the _ton. _When she was done she stood up. "I'm off to Bond Street. Will I be seeing you later to accept invitations?"

Adam smiled and laughed. "I've never had you ask me if I wanted to help. I must confess, this is a foreign concept to me. You always do the choosing as you please. But I'll be delighted to help you if it's needed."

"I'll come with you, Lady Melissa. It'll be good to get out for a while and I'm thinking a male won't be amiss."

Hermione went up the stairs to get a straw bonnet, gloves, and her maid. It was positively aggravating having to have a chaperone. They wouldn't be able to get around a thing in this place. Not with Millie, at least. She had the eyes of a hawk. The driver let them off close to Melissa's regular modiste's shop. Severus walked Hermione inside before bowing over her hand formally. "I'll be back to check on you a while, Lady Melissa. There are a few things I'd like to check on."

Her eyes narrowed. He was leaving her to find his own adventure while she was here to talk about styles of gowns. The modiste came out jovially and chattered amiably about the newest styles. They picked bolts of colors that would compliment Hermione's skin tone and ones that would make her eyes stand out. She was forced to stand in the back on a pedestal while they took her measurements and sowed clothes.

The while Severus was out on Bond Street looking for the nearest apothecary. He didn't really expect one to find one on Bond Street. But off to the far corner he caught a break. Going inside he pretended to look at the stock on hand. He was reading the shop keepers mind for a hint of magic. None. This was going to be a bigger task than he had hoped for.

If there were witches and wizards around these parts, like he assumed there would be, then they were well hidden. This might not be a time where they were suspicious of magic, but he didn't doubt they'd hesitate to act.

"Can I help ye, gov'na?" a raspy voice asked.

Severus studied the shop keeper for a moment. "No, thank you. I was just looking over your item."

The man nodded his head. "If 'n ye need any help, jus' ye come and ask me." The man waddled off and Severus silently laughed. Him ask for something? He knew more bloody stuff than that man could even dream off.

Severus had gone into several stores before he treaded back to the modiste. He had not learn a thing. This was going to be one hell of a chase.

--

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I've taken so long to update. Been packing and getting ready to move. It's been a bit hectic. I'll try to update as often as possible.**

**Thanks for all the lovely comments! I hope you enjoy this chapter**

----

Two days after Hermione had gone to the modiste boxes started to arrive at the door. By mid-afternoon her bedroom was covered in them. Millie was running around with an upstairs maid trying to unpack everything. Hermione was disgusted with how much it all had cost, not that it really mattered since the bill went to the duke. But she was in such a state of awe at how beautiful the dresses really were.

She was on her way down to tea when Severus intercepted her in the hall by the stairs. Offering her his arm, she walked down the staircase talking low. "I have found you a dance instructor. He will be the most discreet. We will meet him every night for the next week from midnight to four in the morning. Since I know the location, I will apparate us back and forth."

She was relieved to hear that Severus had found someone. It would have been difficult to dance with charmed slippers. "Where will we meet?"

He slowed their pace before they got to the drawing room doors. "I'll come to your rooms Don't try to come to me."

Hermione was plagued by her anxieties all day. She was worried about the dance lessons, if the man really was a trust worthy as Severus led her to believe, and most of all if she'd get the hang of the dances. She had dined with the Severus, the duke, the marquess, and one of his friends Sir Jasper. They were all charming and amusing to listen to. It surprised her most of all how charming Severus could be. He intrigued the men into conversations about politics, sports, and business.

"Are you ready for parliament to open this season, Townsend? Last year it closed with a rather big bang." The duke announced as ate his soup.

Severus idly nodded his head. "I'm looking forward to it. I hear you are taking your great-uncle's seat this year, Claverbrook."

The younger man gave Severus a radiant smile. "I am. I shall hold two places in the House of Lords one day."

Hermione's spoon clanked against her bowl. "House of Lords?" She never thought about Severus actually attending parliament. It was required of all titled men who held seats. Damn, she thought. His days would be busy with politics while she was left to sit and act the part of a lady. Unless she took matters into her own hands…

"Yes, Lady Melissa, nothing that would interest a mere female I'm sure." Severus smirked as she gasped. She was about to make a retort before remembering who they were with.

Sir Jasper gave a dazzling smile. "Lady Melissa, I'm sure I speak with at least some men that not all of us think that women wouldn't get politics. It's just not something you shouldn't worry your pretty little head over."

Hermione bit down to keep from grinding her teeth. Men in this time were just idiots! She did the only thing she could do; she batted her eyes lashes coyly at Sir Jasper and laughed softly. "Why on earth would us mere females care about such rubbish when woman's interested quite obviously lay in fashion and the latest on-dit."

Severus watched as Sir Jasper and Hermione flirted back and forth. He couldn't seem to figure out why this was agitating him so much. She would get attached to some swain in this time and then how would he drag her home? Not that it was his problem to begin with. But he couldn't just leave her. She was going to make it harder on herself by doing this. Picking up his wine glass he took a healthy swallow as she batted her eye lashes and gave coy looks. Insufferable girl.

When dinner was over and the marquess and Sir Jasper left, Hermione excused herself to her room. She let Millie help her get ready for bed before changing back into her evening clothes. A soft knock that was barely audible came from her sitting room door. Rushing to it she threw it open for Severus to stride in. He was wearing all black. Giving her pastel green dress a disgusted look he handed her a bundle of clothes.

"You won't be needing those clothes. You need to look less your station. These are some servant's garbs I've found." Severus informed her. Now that she got a better look at his outfit, he was wearing clothes that resembled the footman's uniforms. "Come on, girl, we haven't got all night." he snapped.

She glowered at him before stomping into her bedroom. Severus paced the sitting room restlessly. What was taking her so long? They were almost due to apparate. He knocked on her door. "What is taking you so long?"

"I can't get these ties undone." Opening the door she presented her back to him. "You do it."

"You want me to play maidservant?" he asked dryly.

"Oh, just get on with, will you?!"

Severus reached for the laces at the back of her dress. His fingers untangled the mess she'd made of hastily doing it herself. Hermione felt his fingers brush against the back of her neck causing her to shiver lightly. He pulled on the laces letting the garment come loose. The material slid off her shoulders exposing her skin to him. His eyes roved over her back taking in the form of her. She'd forgone her corset in all haste of getting ready so he could see through her flimsy shift.

Severus felt like someone had punched him in the chest. He couldn't seem to catch his breath. Hermione felt much the same way with his fingers lightly caressing over her skin. She didn't want to feel like this, and yet she couldn't bring herself to move away either. She was in an emotional turmoil.

The silky texture of her hair rubbing against his fingers jolted him back into realization. This was the know-it-all brat he had to suffer from. "Put the other clothes on quickly." he croaked as he turned abruptly.

When she was dressed in the maids outfit that Severus had handed her she walked out of the room. Giving her a quick cursory glance he held out his hand to her. Her small one slid into his larger calloused one and he apparated them with a pop.

They ended up in a dank, dark alley on the other side of town. Gripping her hand tighter he pulled her through the shadows. "I absolutely forbid you to come to these parts by yourself, Hermione. These are not a place for a woman."

Hermione stopped and pulled on her hand. "Severus, I am tired of your high handed ways. I will go where ever, when ever I want to."

He pulled her hand through his arm. "I do not recall giving you leave to use my given name. You will also do no such thing."

"I don't remember giving you permission to use mine either. Yet you've used it freely. I fought against the Dark Lord beside Harry and the Order. I think I can handle this."

He gave a growl of frustration. "You impertinent girl, you can not possibly deal with pick pockets, ruffians, and drunk men. You have not been keeping your wand with you, and if you did, you wouldn't be able to use magic on them anyways. Stop trying to pull away or I will give you to the first ruffian that passes by!" he thundered.

She gave up the fight and followed Severus through the streets. She didn't know why he felt the need to boss and bully her around anymore. It wasn't like she was his student anymore. She hadn't been for a few years now. But some things just never change.

The streets were filthy and stank. There were few people out. They passed several men swaying and singing ribald songs. They were close to their location when they were passing a woman shroud in the faint glow of light.

"'Ey there, gov'na, be wantin' a bit o' fun?" a plump woman in a bold red dress asked as she sauntered forward. The neckline swooped down to push up a generous amount of her bosom while the rest of the material clung to ever curve she had. Her hair was a dull red and in a sloppy coiffeur. Her dark green eyes drank in the sight of Severus.

"I'm not interested." Severus replied as he pulled Hermione forward.

The woman stepped in front of him sticking her chest out, letting the material on her right shoulder slide down. "Come now, lovey, ye can't be wantin' that there girl. She ain't nothing' but a scrawny thing. Ye be wantin' something wit a bit o' cushion." Her hands slid over the lapels of his jacket. "Jus' ye say the word. I got a place the little miss can be waitin' fer ye."

He shivered in revulsion. The woman was buxom and that was all she had going for her. She smelled worse than the streets that they were walking. "Madam, I do not believe hitting a woman whether lady or doxy, but you try me." he said as he stared through narrowed eyes.

The woman's face turned a deep red. "Ye could o' jus' said so, gov'na." She pulled her hands back from his jacket. "Jus' don't be comin' 'round these parts thinkin' ye be gettin' somethin' from me now." With a huff she swirled in a flurry of red.

Hermione held her hand over her mouth, her shoulders shaking with mirth. The look of disgust on Severus's face was too much. He glared at her while he shook out his jacket. "Come now, gov'na," Hermione mimicked. "We best be off to our lessons."

Grunting a reply they walked into a small building. A man in a brown suit with wire rimmed glasses was there to meet them. "Sir, Ma'am" the man acknowledged with a slight bow. "Will you please follow me?" The man led them into a room where a grey haired lady sat at a pianoforte. "This is my wife, Mrs. Robins. She will be providing the music for us tonight."

Hermione gave the friendly looking woman a smile. "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Robins for all your help."

The pleasantries were cut short and the man began teaching them simple country dances. There were times where they would have to separate from their partner for periods of time. The proper decorum was to smile. Always smile. That's what the instructor told Hermione. To hold herself up gracefully and to stop looking at her feet. No, don't count with yours lips, in your head if you must. She heard it all. Severus looked as if he were in pain as he watched.

"Aren't you doing to dance?" Hermione had asked at sometime during the night.

"Not tonight." He had replied and watched from the side.

So from there it went. Hermione was pushed, pulled, prodded, twirled, until her slippered feet ached. Four o'clock came too slowly. Mr. Robins led her over to an overstuffed armchair while his wife gave her a glass of lemonade. "Here you go, love. Will freshen you up in no time a'tall. But my, my! You sure are catching on for a beginner, miss. Are you sure you've never danced these?"

Hermione gave a shy look. "Never, ma'am. But I do appreciate all the help I can get."

Severus took Hermione's unfinished lemonade and handed it to Mrs. Robins. "Tomorrow the same time?"

"Absolutely, sir." Mr. Robins led them to the front door seeing them out. They were slowly making their way along the streets again. The air was heavy with the smell of rain; there wind was barely there. Severus was reaching for Hermione's hand to apparate them back to the duke's when a voice rang out. "There they is boys!"

They both swirled around to see the doxy at the end of the alley. "Tha's the man who took me while she robbed me blinds, me say!"

Angry voices flittered through the night. "Bloody hell." Severus growled. Grasping Hermione's hand he whirled to run. They ran through the trash filled alleys, past lonely men roaming the streets. The sounds of footfalls behind them grew louder while they shouted obscenities. Hermione's slippered foot caught the end of an uneven cobblestone. She stumbled and Severus pulled her up.

Severus pulled Hermione through the unfamiliar streets of London while looking for a place to hide. He was silently curing their luck. Magic couldn't be done and the odds of them out running these men didn't look too good. They seemed to be running in circles and if the men caught on, they'd have them cornered in no time.

They were panting with their exhaustion. Hermione's lungs burned as a stitch in her side became a throbbing pain. It was all she could do to keep her legs moving. She felt close to the point of dropping. Severus was taking such long strides and she was hampered by her skirts. How did women get around this back in this time? It was easy, really, women simply didn't run.

Severus noticed when her steps started to falter. He needed to find some kind of distraction. They were coming up on what looked to be barrels in the opening of an alley when Severus pushed them towards the angry men. One tripped causing the other men to stumble. Grabbing Hermione's hand again, he pulled her down the alley.

"Come back here ye whoreson!" A man bellowed.

Severus saw a light coming from a cracked door. The men were grunting and starting back after them again. Catching the handle he pulled it open and trust Hermione in. She fell to her hands and needs while Severus slammed the door closed. He didn't let go of the knob until he heard the last footfalls faded. Hermione realized she had been holding her breath. She sucked in gulps of air while her body shook.

Severus bent down next to her and brushed back her hair from her face. "Are you okay?" he asked gruffly.

She nodded her head several times trying to convince herself that she would. At the moment she felt like her lungs were going to burst. A man cough and both of their eyes flew up to someone leaning against a door jam.

"Well, hello there." An amused voice floated across the room. He was a distinguished looking gentleman. He wore the current fashion that complimented his chiseled looks. His hair was an auburn color that was artfully cut like it has been windblown. His arms pushed back his open jacket while they were stuck in his pockets.

"Can we help you?" Severus growled. He stood up and took up a stance in front of Hermione.

The man laughed and pushed off of the wall. "Shouldn't I be asking that of you, sir? You are the ones who burst into my establishment at four thirty in the morning. Can I get you any refreshments, perhaps?"

Hermione was struggling with her skirts to sit up. "Water." she rasped. When the man left the room, Severus gripped her forearms and hauled her up.

"Rather graceful of you to fall on the floor, Lady Melissa."

She slapped his hands away from her. "Oh! You infuriating man! You pushed me."

The man returned with the glass of water. Hermione grabbed it hurriedly and started to drink in great gulps. Her mouth was parched from her exertion and she wasn't sure one glass would quench it.

The man's laughing eyes seemed to bore first into Hermione, then into Severus. The man pulled out a gold pocket watch and toyed with it. "Not everyday you meet high born witches or wizards cavorting about the bad side of London."

The man's statement shocked Hermione. She stared at into the man's grey eyes. "What is this ramble about witches and wizards, sir? Sounds like a bunch of children's tales."

"My dear girl, I read your mind. Of course you are a witch and your accomplice is a wizard. It's written all in your mind. Oh, there's no point in trying to block me out. I've already seen it all. But there is a puzzling bit. You're from the future?" The man had a curious look on his face.

Hermione didn't know what to say to it. "Can you read his mind?"

Severus gave her a disgusted snort while the man gave a jolly laugh. "Trying to read his mind is like trying to break out of bedlam, my dear. It just can't be done."

"But forgive my manners. I am Duncan O'Leary. This here is my establishment, The Sinner's Cave." He gave her a wicked grin. "A gaming hell, if you will."

"Do you think you could help, Mr. O'Leary?" Hermione rushed out.

Severus cut her a hard look. She might be trusting of this bloke, but he wasn't. He couldn't get through the man's walls around his thoughts.

"As much as I would love to be of service to you, madam, I have been called away on some business I must see to. I will be gone for a fortnight."

Hermione's face crumpled. "Is there anyone else around for whom we can speak to? Any kind of ministry?" Severus asked.

"No ministry yet, sir. Wizards and witches live in a constant fear around these parts. There has only just been recent talk of doing so. I will send my half brother to get into contact with you. Perhaps he can be of some service. He's more knowledgeable on the theories of time travel." Duncan went over to his desk and started to write something on a small piece of parchment. "This is my address of my residence here in London and of my establishment. Since I know who you two are, I won't be needing any information out of you. My brother will be interested to be in contact with the both of you."

Severus took the paper out of the man's hand and looked down at it. Tucking it in his coat pocket he and nodded. "I do believe it is time for us to leave. It is getting late."

"Yes, yes. You are welcome to apparate out of here, sir." Duncan gave Hermione a smile. "It was nice meeting you, madam. I hope to see you soon."

Before Hermione could smile back, she was tugged against Severus's chest and was gone with a pop. They were back in her bedroom at the duke's. Severus had yet to remove his arms from around her yet. Putting her hands on his chest she looked up into his fathomless black eyes. He was glaring down at her. She gave a small sigh. She knew that looks all too well. "What did I do this time?"

"You do have a way with the men around here, don't you? Every time I turn around you have another chasing after your skirts."

Hermione pushed at his chest. He didn't budge. "That is not my fault. Men in this time are relentless in their pursuits. Not to mention the size of my dowry."

"Ah, indeed. The dowry alone is enough to bring fortune hunters into the picture or to tempt any man" Severus's voice had gotten softer and he wasn't glaring anymore.

Hermione gave him a coy look. "Even you?" She blushed profusely at her blunder. She didn't know what had possessed her to say that. She'd never gave any real thought to Severus beyond being her mean ex-potions master. But there was something with the way his arms were about her, the feel of his body against her. The way his eyes looked as he stared into hers. They almost looked tender. But she couldn't be sure. Who could mistake Severus for being tender?

"No, never me, Hermione." His lips brushed against hers softly at first. They were soft and pliant beneath his. She sucked in a small breath and he kissed her firmer. He felt her hands slide up his chest to wrap around his neck. Her breasts pressed against his chest as his arms tightened around her waist. The tip of his tongue traced along the seam of her lips. She opened her mouth slightly to his and he slid his tongue along hers.

Severus didn't know what he was doing, he wasn't thinking. He didn't want to think. The little minx had been tempting since they'd gotten here. He couldn't think beyond the taste of her and the heat coming from her body. His fingers slid up the nape of her neck into her hair. Twining his fingers in her hair he pulled away to kiss over her jaw.

Their breaths mingled as they panted. Hermione moaned gently next to his ear. That's what brought Severus back to his senses. Going rigid he pushed her away. They stood their staring at each other what seemed like an hour.

"I hope you're done throwing yourself at me. Don't do it again." He turned on his heel and marched out of her room.

Hermione stared at the door in a daze. Severus Snape had just kissed her. He kissed her! Then the man had the nerve to blame her for it. What was going on?

Severus was prowling down the halls to the wing of the house he was staying in. His valet Smith wasn't there for once. Every time he insisted the man not wait on him, the man was in a chair waiting. He yanked off the jacket he wore and stuffed it in a drawer. His thoughts revolved around Hermione. He'd kissed her. He didn't know what was wrong with him. One minute he was wanting to throttle her, the next he was overtaken with the urge to kiss her silly.

And he had.

These next few weeks were going to be unbearable.

----

**Review, please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update! Been very busy. But here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Thanks for all of the lovely comments. I enjoy getting and reading them. :)**

-----

The dance lessons seemed to go by in a blur. Severus took great care not to apparate them in the proximity where they doxy had been. He made Hermione wear a black veil to conceal her features after that. He just flipped up the collar on his great coat and held his head down slightly. It worked wonders. Hermione had vastly improved on her dancing skills. She was quite the learner. By the last lesson, Mr. Robins had exclaimed she could dance with the Prince of Wales himself and not be shamed. He wouldn't go that far, though.

Their first ball of the season was on them. It was to be at the Earl and Countess of Mulberry's. Lady Shannon Denison was to make her come out that night. Hermione had taken care in the way she dressed. All new debutantes wore white on their come out, so in contrast she wore a shimmering yellow. The dress looked gold when in the right candle light.

Millie pinned her hair up in an intricate style at the crown of her head. Curls fell down artfully around her face. The curls piled on her head were woven with a strand of diamonds, while topazes adorned her neck and ears. Hermione had protested when Millie tried to slide a diamond bracelet on her wrist claiming it to be too extravagant already. Millie had scoffed and told her she was losing her sense. Hermione had lost the fight.

The night was cool so she was given a matching shawl to be worn over her shoulders in the carriage. Millie had assured her that the Mulberry's would be a great crush and there would be no need for warmer clothing. It would be too hot in the crowd of the ballroom.

Hermione didn't want to go to the social functions. She felt in adequate. The social decorum was too different from the time she was from, she didn't really know anyone while the _ton _knew exactly who she was. Her only "friend" would be considered Severus and that even made her laugh.

She was finally ushered out of her room by a fussing Millie. She was already late, she was to meet the duke and Severus in the drawing room thirty minutes ago. When she started down the staircase she heard masculine voices.

"That chit always takes her time. I never could figure out why women had to do this. Why, when my wife lived, she took twice as long as Melissa. A trait that seems to run in the family." The duke gave hearty laugh.

The men were just stepping in the foyer when Hermione was halfway down to meet them. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She'd never seen Severus look as dashing as he did now. His hair was clean and clubbed back at the nape of his neck since he refused to cut it. He wore black evening clothes except for his white shirt and cravat. Ruby studs were his cufflinks while one was on his cravat. His black eyes seemed to blaze even from where she stood. The clothes he wore fit him perfectly. Almost too perfectly. She could see every outline of his person. His shoulders were broader than she thought and his features no longer seemed harsh or gaunt to her. He seemed purely aristocratic. He belonged in this time.

From the bottom of the stairs Severus listened to the duke with half an ear. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a slip of yellow silk. His eyes traveled up from matching slippers to the perfectly curved body of a woman. A generous amount of bosom were on display while his neck slide over the column of her throat. It was long and slender, one that begged for his attention. Her plump pink lips begged to be kissed and he longed to taste them again. Her honey eyes smiled down into his.

A tension started to crackle between them. They were both very aware of the other at that moment.

The duke grinned. "Are we ready to go?"

Hermione gave a startled jump as her eyes flew to the duke. She had just noticed him. A blush spread from her neck up her cheeks. "Yes, Papa. If you are ready, that is."

The duke held out his arm when Hermione reached the bottom. He gave off great guffaws of laughter. "My dear girl, I've been telling Townsend you are just like your Mama. Taking your time and making us men wait." He patted her hand fondly as he led her out to the carriage with the Hawthorne crest.

Once the duke handed Hermione up into the carriage and they were situated, he tapped his cane against the top of the carriage. The driver pulled out onto the road and they were on their way. It was already dark and an oil lamp hung in the carriage to give off sufficient light while the curtains were drawn back. Hermione sat next to the duke and half way listened to the mundane chattering. She was more interested in the world outside of the carriage.

The streets were lit up and people strolled by on foot, in carriage, or on horseback to different entertainments. There were three balls, two soirees, an opera, private dinners, and more happening that night. Not to mention the brothels and gaming hells that scattered over London.

The clatter of the horses hooves slowed down from their normal trot. Hermione leaned her head out the window a little to see what the hold up was. There were a line of carriages waiting to be dropped off at the front steps of the Mulberry's London house. It was lit up grandly, showing the structure in a beautiful gothic way. As their carriage neared, she noticed the footmen in their dark blue uniforms and powdered wigs. The door was thrown open as a footman hastily put down the stairs. Severus was the first to alight from the vehicle. Offering his assistance, he helped Hermione out.

Severus had been watching Hermione the whole time in the carriage without the duke's notice, nor hers. He had been rather captivated with her eager and excited looks as she took in the night life of London. Her face was full of animation now as they made their way up the stairs. "Try not to be too enthusiastic. You'll look like a green girl just out of the nursery. You're supposed to be an experienced woman of twenty with society." He whispered into her ear.

A blush crept up her cheeks to the nearness of him. Her blood heated with the remembrance of the kiss they'd shared a week ago. His scent that had lingered with her all week was so strong now. She felt light headed and a little dizzy from it. He raised an inquiring eyebrow at her, an annoyed look playing around his features. "I'm sorry, sir. I'll try my best. This whole thing is just so grand! I've never seen anything like it before."

"Of course you haven't and I wouldn't expect you to have." He steered them around couples stopping to talk with acquaintances.

She smiled and said hello back to those who greeted her before turning back to Severus. "Why aren't you just as awestruck. Surely you haven't seen anything with the likes of this."

He gave her a hard look. "I am close friends with the Malfoys. There isn't a Wizarding family in our time who isn't as extravagant as them."

"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean to imply that you were beneath it…" She was cut off by the receiving line she just noticed.

The Earl of Mulberry was greeting Severus with a handshake. Hermione dutifully curtsied. They exchanged pleasantries with everyone as they moved down the line. The Baron of Rodgeford held Hermione up longer than what was necessary.

"Ah, Lady Melissa. You look ravishing in that dress." He leaned forward and lowered his voice for Hermione's ears only. "Might I be so bold as to say you look good enough to eat?"

Giving an affronted gasp she glared. "No you may not. Not that it really matters, you dared anyways."

His grey eyes danced with a devilish merriment. "I only dare with those whom catch my everlasting affection."

She gave him a level stare. "Find someone else that catches your fancy, sir."

Her attention was caught by the white marble that shone brightly. Candles were everywhere with people milling about. She looked down from the catwalk to the ballroom to see the lively colors of women's dresses and the suits of the men. She could make out the servants in their uniforms and powdered wigs carrying trays of refreshments through the room.

Hermione was pulled along by the duke to the butler at the top of the stairs leading down to the ballroom. "His Grace, The Duke of Hawthorne, Earl of Lanster, and the Baron of Quinton." the butler called as the duke made his entrance down to the ballroom.

"Tell him your title, name, and whom your parents are." Severus said as he nudged her towards the butler. She gave the man a nervous look before he called out, "Lady Melissa Trahern, daughter of the Duke and Duchess of Hawthorne." She was standing at the top of the stairs frozen. So many people had stopped to look at her. She felt naked and exposed to the world. The annoyed hiss of Severus jolted her back. She stood taller, composed herself, and plastered a fake smile on.

It felt like an eternity before she reached the bottom of the stairs. Lady Charity was waiting at the bottom with her blonde curls bouncing around her face. "I'm so glad you've finally made it! I've been dying to tell you who called on me once we got back into London. But I didn't want to write a note, I wanted to tell you face to face." Charity's chatter mixed in with the rest of the noise in the ballroom.

"His Grace, The Duke of Townsend, Marquess of Allingham, Marquess of Landby, Earl of Mertile, Baron of Weshire." The butler's voice called out. Hermione's eyes raised up to see Severus walking down into the ballroom. He looked rather dashing and aristocratic with his haughty look. Where were these thoughts coming from? She asked herself. She didn't want to think this way about the wretched man.

Charity's dreamy sigh caught her attention. "He is rather handsome in a dark way, don't you think? No one believes he'll get married. He's showed no signs of it from what I've heard. It's also said that he never dances. I don't think he even knows how to!"

Hermione laughed at the thought of Severus trying to dance. The whole time she had been getting lessons, he never moved a foot. He sat there and observed and doing what he does best - criticizing. "Surely he knows how to dance. He's a gentleman."

"I don't know about being a gentleman." A raven haired girl about Hermione's age said excitedly. "It's been rumored that he's fought in several duels. Two men died. They've had the betting's in the gambling book at White's."

"How would you know, Elizabeth?" Charity asked with a delicate eyebrow arched. "Women are not allowed into men's clubs."

The girl gave Charity a haughty look. "My brother, of course."

"There you are, dear!" A plump woman with graying hair said as she approached. She wore a plum purple dress with matching peacock feathers in her hair. Amethysts glittered from a necklace, earrings, bracelets, rings, and a broach. The woman was clearly from the best family, rich, and extravagant. "You had me worrying for a moment."

Lady Charity and Lady Elizabeth both curtsied. "Countess Bansfy. How are you, ma'am?"

The Countess smiled brightly. "Lady Charity, Lady Elizabeth. I trust you both are doing well this evening, yes? Melissa, love, the dancing is about to start. Rodgeford is about to take Lady Shannon to open the dancing. Best get ready for any dance partners who are going to barrel their ways over here and ask for a spot on your card."

Viscountess Aldridge, Charity's mother, and Lady Evans joined the Countess to watch their young daughters. The men started to circle the three girls, vying for their attention. Hermione was offered by many men to dance. Gentlemen, rogues, rakes, fortune hunters, and such. She joined Lord Robert in the opening dance to beginning the evening. It was a simple country dance.

She was scared and nervous at the start. She was worried of missing a step, counting wrong, or stepping on Lord Robert's foot. But not long after the orchestra started and the dancing had begun, her worries fled. By the end of the first set of dances she was flushed, laughing, and smiling.

The night was flying by for Hermione. For Severus he watched from the balcony looking over the ballroom. His eyes watched Hermione as she flirted with the young bucks that made themselves her lap dogs. The champagne he had wasn't doing the job a whisky or brandy would. He'd been in and out of the card room all night. He found it rather boring he could win easily if he read their minds.

It was almost eleven thirty and dinner was to be served at midnight. Handing his glass to a passing waiter he made his way down to the lower level. He nodded his head in greeting to those whom tried to stop him and made his way to Hermione's admirers.

"I believe." Baron Rodgeford was saying. "That this last dance before dinner is supposed to be a waltz, Lady Melissa. I would be most honored if you'd dance it with me."

Severus unceremoniously shoved his way through the young bucks and stood behind Hermione. "Be as that may, Baron, the Lady has already consented to hold this last dance for me so I could take her into dinner."

All eyes slammed his way. Hermione slowly turned around. Did he even know how to waltz? She wanted to ask him, but refrained from doing so.

"That is, of course, if it is okay with your aunt, Countess Bansfy?" Severus asked.

The woman quickly moved forward. "Oh, that would be splendid, your grace. Go dance, Melissa. Have a wonderful time." Her hazel eyes twinkled merrily.

She slid her hand through the crook of his arm and they made their way to the dance floor. "You do know that the old woman has match making on her mind, don't you?"

Hermione smiled. "And you, sir, seem to be playing right into her hands." She blushed and hastily added, "To her, anyways."

"Ah, yes." He slid a hand over her ribcage to the middle of her back. He pulled her closer as his fingers gently wrapped around hers. She tentatively put a hand on his right shoulder and stepped forward. All eyes were on them, or so Hermione thought. "Smile, Hermione, we shall be the talk of the ball."

The orchestra started and the lilting of the strings filled the air. She counted in her mind; one, two, three, over and over. His voice in her ear jolted her. "Try not to look down. You are suspected to have danced this a million times at the very least."

"A million and one now." she teased back. "How come Lady Shannon is sitting out. She has not done so the whole night."

"What? You do not know the answer yourself?" She glared at him. "Young debutants cannot dance the waltz without the approval at Almack's because it considered too fast and seductive."

Seductive indeed, Hermione thought. Dancing it with Mr. Robins it didn't seem so. But only a few inches from Severus's body she could feel the heat emanating off of him. The music picked up and the danced faster. He twirled her out and back in. She felt like she was flying, his thighs brushing against the material of her gown. He was a graceful dancer she was surprised to realize. Their eyes locked and they couldn't seem to look away. His eyes were on fire as they bore into hers. Seductive, yes. She could see that now.

Severus was berating himself in his mind. What the hell had possessed him to do something as foolish as waltz with her, much less dance?! It was a well known fact that the Duke of Townsend didn't dance. Not even in his younger days. There was going to be the latest on dit in all of the drawing rooms in the morning. Speculations of a betrothal to come, or Hermione being pregnant.

He had been watching the young men converge Hermione and ply her with compliments, flirting, fetching drinks. He couldn't take it anymore. Something in him had snapped. He had wanted nothing more than to hex them all to oblivion. He didn't know why, he didn't question why. Just on impulse he had marched down to her. Especially when he saw that bastard Rodgeford heading her way.

But now he held her in his arms, only inches from his body. She smelt of honey suckles and champagne. He had the urge to see if she tasted of such. He fought it as he twirled her around the ballroom. He led her through the mass of colors and perfumes under the candle light while half of the _ton_ stood by and watched. He guided her with the pressure of his hand on her back. She danced beautifully for just learning.

The music came to an end. She stood there, her hair falling in soft curls, her dress gold and molded perfectly to her figure, flushed and bosom moving up and down lightly. She was gorgeous in that moment. A scowl darkened his face as he slid her hand into the crook of his arm. He led her off of the dance floor to the dining room.

"I didn't know you were such an excellent dancer, sir. One wouldn't know just by looking at you." She commented.

He gave an irritable grunt and weaved through the throng of people.

She gave him a curious look. "What did I do now?"

He cut her a look from the side. "What do you mean, 'what did I do now'?"

She sighed irritably. "I had to of done something. You were almost pleasant while we were dancing, now you're just being a dragon."

"I am not being a dragon. I will not have this disrespect coming from you, madam."

"You will, _sir._I am getting right tired of your high handedness."

They quietly argued between themselves as he guided her to table. "Sit and don't move. I'll be back with a plate for you."

Severus took up a plate at a sideboard and went down the line of food. What did the girl eat? He picked up only the things that he could identify while doing the same for himself. They needed to find a way back home soon. He didn't know how much longer he could keep up this pretense. Being a spy for the Order had nothing on this. He didn't have to stay close to an insufferable know it all. He refused, adamantly refused, to feel anything more for the chit than he already was.

As he was walking back to the table he felt the familiar brush against his mind of someone trying to read him. He stopped and went rigid. His black eyes scanned over the people laughing gaily as they ate. His eyes clashed with a pair of indigo blue ones that were staring intently at him.

Severus's eyes narrowed as he stalked over to his table and dropped the plates down. Hermione started to say something to him but he was already marching off into the direction of the man who dared to try to read his mind.

The man with the indigo eyes was tall, about six one, Severus would guess. He had raven black hair that was combed neatly to the side. His black evening clothes fit him to the tee, showing off broad shoulders. "Shall we have a word outside?" The man asked Severus as he neared.

Nodding his consent, the man turned on his heel and started towards a pair of French doors leading outside. They went out past the formal gardens where there were no lights. "Well?" Severus snarled at the other man.

The man gave a formal bow. "I am Raurk O'Leary, seventh Marquess of Liverbrook. My brother Duncan wrote me a not a week ago informing me of your little…situation." The man held himself high in an authorative aristocratic manner, but wasn't unfriendly. "I do believe he told me that you were having a hard time finding a way to help your situation. I think I could be of some service to you."

"Why are you willing to help myself and my charge?" Severus asked suspiciously. Years of spying and fighting in wars didn't leave him trusting.

The corner of the marquess's twitched. "Charge? Because your case intrigues me, sir. There is nigh a witch or wizard whom doesn't come to me with their problems in this time. I have an extensive collection in my library on time travel. Some parchments themselves dating back to the fifteen hundreds and further."

"What exactly do you want in return for this…generosity?" Severus still wasn't convinced this man didn't want anything back. One could never be too cautious.

The marquess stood straight, feet braced slightly apart with his hands behind his back. "I would perhaps like to write about it in a journal for the Wizard Society that I head. We have been interested in this for quite some time. There is rarely an explanation for these occurrences. And even when there is one, finding a way back is difficult. If it's possible."

Severus contemplated this. He'd read certain cases on time travel and people never finding there way back. There was, in fact, at least two journals in his library at home of two people claiming to be sent back in time and never finding their way back. The whole thing was on their experiences in the time and trying to adjust properly. One person was hanged for being a witch.

"You and your companion are welcome to come to Liverbrook house at any opportune time. I have a few friends interested in finding a solution. One being my wife, whom could become a sure and constant companion for your friend."

He gave off a snort. "She is neither my friend nor my companion. The best to describe the annoying know-it-all is charge. Even that is pushing it too far. Thank you, though, we will come to your residence tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow will be perfect. Perhaps my friends and I could convince you to join our society for the time you are here. We have everything from potions master to rune experts."

They talked quietly to each other as they walked back to the dining room. As they parted ways, Severus was annoyed to see a mass of admirers circled around her table. Even with all the noise in the room, he could easily pick out Hermione's laughter. Which only served to fuel his temper.

"Get out of my way, you bloody sods." He growled to the young men around his chair. There was a blonde haired man sitting in his seat. His eyes narrowed to thin slits. "Excuse you, sir, if you desire to keep your head on your shoulders, I suggest you move."

The blonde haired man jumped up and hurried off. Severus gave a small smirk of satisfaction. "Can't you behave or at least be some what nice?" Hermione whispered harshly. He gave her a hard look before picking at his now cold food. "Where did you go off to in such a hurry?"

"I will not give you the details with all your admirers faithfully standing near. However, we have been invited to the Marquess of Liverbrook's London residence tomorrow."

"I can't recall meeting a Marquess of Liverbrook. But I can't recall half of these people's names."

He cut her off before she could say more. "He is Duncan O'Leary's brother. We will go there and see what the man can help us with. Now, enough with this infernal chatter before someone over hears your over eager talking."

Hermione gave him a sour look before going back to eating.

----

**Please review! Let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the comments! I didn't mean to take so long to post this. But it took me forever to finish writing this chapter. Procrastination gets the best of me. Hope you enjoy it!**

-----

It was the next morning that Hermione was rudely awakened. Severus had apparated into her room and growled at her until she finally rolled out of bed. "I suggest you get up and get dressed so that we can keep our appropriate appointment with the marquess."

She grabbed the wrapper at the end of the bed and pulled it on over her night gown. "From what I understand," she started grumpily while throwing him a dirty look. "Is that no one in London rises before noon after a social function."

"We are not of this normal time. You will do well to remember that. Whether you've had sufficient sleep is neither here nor there. I'll make you a potion that gives you energy." Severus leaned against the door jam to her dressing room. He was freshly shaven and dressed in all black again. She look at the clock. Nine in the morning, how could the man get only three hours of sleep and bounce up like he'd slept for an eternity.

Hermione stomped over to her armoire and pulled out a spring green morning dress. "How exactly are you going to do that? Brew it in the duke's library?"

He glared at her from underneath lowered lashes. "No reason to be churlish, girl. If you can't deal with the society life and trying to find a way back, then you'd best stay in."

She whirled on him and charged over to him. "I was perfectly happy with staying in. But, oh, no! We had to play our respective roles." At this point she was poking him in the chest. "I am sick of you criticizing, running my life, and your new found priggish behavior, sir!" She was in a rage. She was so tired of this era; of him and being so close.

His pale, slender fingers wrapped around her wrist to keep her from her infernal poking. "Priggish?" he grit out from between clenched teeth.

She gave a toss of her tangled mass of curls and gave him a haughty look fit for a real society miss. "Yes, priggish. Always the very proper Duke of Townsend. I am quite tired of it. I would like to be _normal_ in my own suite of rooms."

Her comment of him being priggish was still grating on his nerves. He knew he was a formidable man, but _priggish_? She had the ability to see him white searing anger. "I will show you priggish, you damned minx."

He tugged her hard against his chest. His lips slanted down on hers hard. She fought and pushed at him as her teeth dug into her lips, but he didn't let up on his bruising onslaught. After a few moments, she was no longer pounding on his chest, but grasping onto the lapels of his jacket as if her life depended upon it. The pressure he applied on her lips eased up. His tongue traced the outline of mouth while his hands gripped her hips. He massaged them lightly while pulling her into his hips, grinding slowly and tantalizing.

All reason had fled Hermione's mind. Later she would reason with herself that it was a moment of insanity…again. She moaned and opened her mouth to his tongue. She eagerly pressed her body into his, following the grinding rhythm of his hips with her own. She felt herself flush with a deep warmth while her insides tingled.

Severus's arms snaked around Hermione's slim waist and pulled her closer. His tongue ravished her mouth. Her hands were sliding along his chest and shoulders, leaving a hot trail in the places that she touched. He pulled back slightly and smirked. "Priggish, Miss Granger? I think not."

The passion melted from her eyes leaving them a dark chocolate. Her cheeks turned dark red in her embarrassment and she hit his chest before tearing out of his arms. "You Slytherin bastard."

He watched as she grabbed up the morning dress and stormed into her dressing room. "I was proving a point, Miss Granger, never mistake it for anything else."

"You have no worries of me doing anything of the sort." She called through the door. "I've never heard anyone use the words kind, caring, or loving in any way to describe you. It is quite obvious why. Do you even know how to love?"

His brows were furrowed when she stepped out of the dressing room in her petticoats. "I can't get these bloody things to tie right and my wand is locked away. You do it."

He was still deep in thought when he began lacing up her petticoats. He was kind and caring…in his own way. He did save her and her two moronic friends lives several times. Who does she think kept them from walking into several death eater traps? It surely wasn't their own intelligence that kept them safe. As for loving, well, that died long ago when Lily went after Potter. But that didn't mean he didn't know how to love. For example, he loved potions, the dark arts, and torturing unsuspecting students.

He was pulling on the corset strings harder and tighter than what was needed when she gasped out, "I can't breathe!"

"You don't need to breathe. If you can't breathe you can't talk. I like you best when you can't do either." He continued to lace up the strings, tying a bow at the top. Her posture was erect and straight; her breathing was shallow and fast.

The pristine white of her petticoats shone against her sun kissed skin. Her stoking feet poked out from under her skirts as she cast a glower over her shoulder before returning to her dressing room. He was intrigued by her trim figure in her under garments. She didn't need petticoats, but her lady's maid would demand to know why she wasn't wearing them.

Hermione mumbled incoherently to herself while she slipped the dress on over her head. "Tie me up again, will you? And try not to cut the rest of my air supply off, please." After Severus laced the bows up in the back she slipped her feet into a matching pair of silk slippers. She grabbed a straw bonnet with yellow velvet trimming and small silk flowers out of a hat box. "You aren't going to walk out of my bedroom with me, are you?"

"No. I shall apparate back to my rooms and meet you down in the breakfast room. Afterwards we will head to the marquess's." A slight pop indicated his exit.

Hermione slouched against the wall with her head tilted back. How could he affect her so? He was nothing but a boorish, rude, mean tempered, razor tongue man. And yet, he still had the ability to make her mind turn to mush while he left her breathless and wanting more. After getting her wand and loosening up her petticoats she headed down to the breakfast parlor. She had thought to tie her wand to her thigh with a piece of ribbon and thus far it had worked.

Severus had already requested that a carriage and horses be brought around within the half hour. Breakfast was a mundane affair due to the fact of Hermione ignoring. Not that Severus really cared. It just meant he could read the paper in peace without the twit trying to distract him. They were finally on their way to the marquess's. The streets were bringing home the stragglers from the nights revelries or bringing out the hawkers.

When they arrived at Liverbrook house, a stoic looking man opened the door. He looked to be about his early forties, graying brown hair with hard green eyes. "May I help you?"

Severus handed the man a card. "I am the Duke of Townsend, this is Lady Melissa Trahern. We are here to see the Marquess."

The butler didn't even glance down at the card. "Very good, sir. The Marquess and Marchioness have been expecting you. If you will follow me, your grace, my lady." They stepped into the foyer. It wasn't like the Hawthorne residences where it was done in marble. It was in thick, plush carpet that made you feel as if you were walking on a pile of pillows. The butler took Severus's gloves and hat and took Hermione's bonnet. They followed him into what they later learned was the rose parlor. "Announcing his grace, the Duke of Townsend and Lady Melissa; my lord, my lady."

"Thank you, Dobbs." A rich voice said as he stood. The butler bowed before taking his leave. "Your grace, a pleasure to see that you've come. May I present to you my wife? Lady Liverbrook."

The woman stood up from the chaise and curtsied. Her smile was warm and genuine, her moss colored eyes sparkled brightly. She was a few inches shorter than Hermione and was dressed in a baby blue morning dress. "Your grace, a pleasure to meet you."

Severus gave a bow. "The pleasure is all mine, ma'am. May I present to you Lady Melissa?" Hermione curtsied to the marquess and marchioness. She wasn't sure what she should make of all of this.

The woman gave Hermione a dazzling smile. "My dear, you must not curtsy to me. We shall become friends. It will be famous! We are, after all, about the same age. I do believe I am five years older at the most. Oh, do listen to me prattle! And you must call me Valerie."

The feeling of overwhelm hit her again. The marquess gave her a friendly smile. "I gather that you are uneasy, madam. But I am here to help you, and so will the Wizard society that I head. My wife is a highly capable witch."

The marchioness clapped her hands together. "Quite capable. Thank you, darling. I can help you through this whole ordeal with the social affairs. From what I understand you don't have the ability to read people's minds. Nor are you very good at blocking it."

Hermione shook her head. "From where we are from only the strongest wizards or witches do it. It's not a skill one learns easily."

"Here only men know it. And only very few. Raurk has been trying to teach me how to. It is rather trying."

"About the Wizard Society, my lord." Hermione moved to sit on a chaise that Valerie had led her to. "What exactly does it entail?"

The marquess gave a sidelong glance at Severus. "I see your friend here hasn't told you anything."

She gave a derisive snort. "That man is _not _my friend. Just someone I happened to get stuck with. No, he hasn't told me a thing. He obviously likes to keep me out of the loop and in the dark. Part of his whole in control thing." She tilted her head up defiantly while she smoothed her skirts out.

Severus took up a defensive stance. "Don't you start this here, Hermione. Or must I prove another point?"

Her cheeks flushed again while her eyes grew wide in understanding. The marquess gave off a small amused cough. "About the society, madam, we are made up of everything. Those of us who specialize in reading the mind, potions master, healers, trainers, guards, and much more."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. "Guards?" she asked intrigued.

"There are those of us who ensure the safety of the non-magic born and of our own kind. We try to prevent magic from being seen or the injury of non-magic users." The marquess took a seat next to his wife and immediately placed his hand over hers.

"Oh! We call those Aurors!" She gushed out excitedly.

Severus rolled his eyes. "I knew I didn't tie those damn strings tight enough."

"Excuse me?" Valerie asked laughingly.

Hermione glared. "Hermione, has it occurred to your simple mind that you aren't supposed to talk of the future for it will alter the course in which time is already set?"

"I…" she started. She actually hadn't. But what did it matter? The marquess could read her mind. Surely he already knew about all of this. She couldn't alter it that much with him already digging around.

Severus leaned against the mantle and watched the expressions cross over her face. She was mulling over what he said and could almost see the wheels working in her head. "I had thought not."

"Your grace, that certainly can't be too fair to Hermione, is it?" Hermione nodded at the woman who was standing up for her. "If Raurk can read her mind, as did Duncan, then she's not telling him something that he doesn't already know, now is she?"

"However true that may be, my lady, you just said you cannot read minds. The other witches can't read minds. Not all the wizards can. There is still a threat of changing time. It could mean untimely death for us." He gave Hermione a pointed stare. "We have already escaped death a few times, haven't we?"

She hated to admit he was right. The man seemed to always be right. She wouldn't admit it to him though. What point would it be to feed his ego beyond what it already was? The man was already intolerable. With his arrogance and confidence. He seemed almost irresistible. Hermione mentally shook herself. Where had that thought come from?

Before anything else could be said Dobbs came into the room. "My Lord, there are several Society members arriving. I have shown them into the library."

"Very good, Dobbs. We shall be along shortly." He turned his attention towards Severus. "There should be four men and one woman coming today. These are my most trusted friends."

Valerie squeezed the marquess's hand. "They are wonderful people. If anyone can help you, it's them. And of course Ruark."

Hermione smiled at Valerie's complete faith in her husband. Since her and Severus had arrived the couple had clearly shown how much they loved the other. If they weren't looking at the other, they were touching. She wanted that one day. Craved it.

The marquess and marchioness both stood up with Hermione following suit. "Come, I will introduce you to these wizards and witch."

They exited the parlor and followed down a hallway into a dark paneled library. The walls were lined from ceiling to roof with books all around the room save for the windows and fire place. The room was dark and beautiful; richly masculine with the colors. It was warm and inviting. There were chairs strategically placed around the room with side tables.

"Your grace, Lady Melissa, may I present to you my dear friends?" The marquess held his hand out indicating five people standing up. "Henry Evans, Basil Oakes, Justin Featherstone, Blake Avery, and Francis Perkins." The men bowed and the woman curtsied.

Clasping the oldest man on the back whom looked to be about fifty six, the marquess grinned. "Henry Evans here owns a bookshop in Covent Gardens. One of the best Wizarding places to get what you're looking for when it comes to research." Severus shook the older man's hand. He was short, portly, and wore spectacles. But behind those spectacles his blue eyes were sharp and alert. His stark white hair stood out against his brown suit.

The marquess kept on with his introductions of each person. Basil Oakes was in his early forties from Severus's guess. He had curly red hair that contrasted with his pale, freckled face. He owned an apothecary shop on Regent Street and was the best potions master in the Society.

Justin Featherstone was in his early twenties. He was of medium height, lean, and athletic. His short auburn hair made his sparkling grey eyes stand out. He was the youngest guard the Society had. His great-great-great-great grandfather was the founder of the Wizarding guard.

The last of the men was Blake Avery. He was in his late twenties, about the same height as Justin. His features were classically handsome with his dirty blonde hair and clear water blue eyes. He was an expert on all magical creatures and was always on an expedition finding new ones.

The only woman in the group, Francis Perkins, was the eccentric one. She wore her hair in a severe bun with a black gown with a matching veil and gloves. The veil was thrown back to show pale skin and eyes so dark they were almost black. She was tall and very thin. She could almost be called handsome. She wrote gothic romance novels for women.

Hermione noticed Francis's eyes roam over Severus's form. The woman's eyes shone with an appreciative glint. Her eyes met Hermione's and the corners of her lips twitched with a smile. Hermione felt her hackles rise. How dare that woman? Who did she think she was? The blood pounded through her head as her eyes narrowed. That woman had no business staring at her… She stopped. Hers? Hers?! Where had that thought came from. She'd rather feed the man to a pack of wolves than think of him as hers.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your grace." Francis purred as she dipped into a low curtsy. Her dress was cut down low to show a daring display of her décolletage .

Severus bowed. "The pleasure is all mine, I assure you." He received Francis's black gloved hand and pressed his lips to her knuckles.

Stupid man! Hermione thought. Just what they needed was some witch in this time to get attached to him, or the other way around. She'd never find a way out of this place if that happened. Where she was competent in her own time, things didn't work the same way here. She needed Severus. As much as she loathed to admit.

Maybe she needed him more than to get home, she started to think. She was starting to depend on the impossible man, he was there for her to lean on when things got tough. He seemed to know everything she didn't and kept her well balanced. She scoffed at herself. Let the stupid man have his affairs with women for all she cared. She didn't want him.

Hermione noticed Valerie's eyes on her and gave the woman a small smile. Valerie watched for a moment more before she smiled back. Everyone was taking a seat in over stuffed arm chairs or on a sofa. Francis seemed to throw herself at Severus when he sat on one of the sofas before Hermione could move near him.

"May I have the pleasure of having you next to me, madam?" A rich baritone voice asked. Hermione looked up in the handsome face of Justin Featherstone.

She felt a small fission of pleasure course up her spine. "That would be lovely. Thank you, sir." Hermione sat down and smoothed out her morning dressed.

"No, thank you." His grey eyes sparkled in pleasure as he took a seat next to her. "Might I inquire as to what you were doing in your time before you were sent here?"

She blushed at the memory of her and Severus fighting over a time turner. "I was in my old Headmaster's office where myself and his grace were…examining a time turner."

Justin gave a bark of laughter to her hesitancy. "I already know you were not examining it, my dear. The marquess told us you were fighting over the piece when you dropped it." She blushed even more while Justin gave her a look of appreciation. "I meant, what position did you hold in your time."

"Oh!" She smiled. "I specialized in Magical Creatures. I was at my old school looking for a post as a teacher."

Blake Avery perked up. "Magical creatures, you say? I think you and I may have a few things to discuss."

Severus sighed silently to himself. She never heeded what he said. Not like it mattered, they could all read her mind. He probably should teach her occlumency.

"His grace is a potions master, too…" he heard her tell Basil Oakes. "Very good, too."

After things had calmed down a bit, the marquess sat forward in his chair. "As you all know, I asked each of you here, not only because you're my trusted friends, but because I think you could help us with this strange problem. Time turners are a rare thing in this time."

"Why are they rare? Are they just now being invented?" Hermione asked.

"No." Severus answered. He was sitting back on the couch with this fingers tap the arm. "The man who invented the first one, Cameron Greenwich, did so in 1734. He did so by accident. He traveled the times and wrote a diary on his findings. He never told anyone else what he'd created. It was discovered by a family member in 1756. It was discovered in an attic with several spells protecting the trunk it was in."

Hermione was sitting on the edge of the seat. "So what then? They destroyed the piece or handed it over to someone else?"

"No. David Greenwich tried to take full credit for the time turner. But David's brother, Wulfric, was there when it was found. The man exposed it for the lie that it was. There are only five time turners that are known to be made at this time."

"Do you think we could find one and perhaps get home?" She gave Severus a hopeful look.

"The chances to that actually happening is slim to none." He replied.

"Finding out who actually have those pieces will be a task within its self." Henry Evans said. "People are not overly open about who has them. Since they are rare, the chances of you actually getting a hold of those people are no in your favor."

"Making one of those could possibly be in our favor." Blake Avery threw in.

Everyone stopped and looked at him. "How so?" Valerie asked, looking just as excited as Hermione. They were both on the edge of their seats like they were about to topple over, hands clasped between their knees.

"We'd have to research a lot. I can't see how that'd be too much for any of us. Especially with the vast collection of books between Raurk's library and bookstores, it can't be impossible. Difficult, yes. But never impossible."

Francis gave a snort. "We don't know even the first process of making a time turner is."

"Hence research." Blake replied dryly.

"There should be several different options in which to choose from." Valerie began. "We need to try to track down those who have the time turners, research the process to make one of our own, and perhaps another?"

Reaching for his wife's hand, the marquess nodded. "How about we start with those two. We will come up with others. I think his grace, Lady Melissa, Valerie, and myself should mostly do research…"

"As well as me." Francis cut in, fluttering her eyelashes at Severus.

"As well as Francis. Do you think you four can take care of tracking down the time turner owners mostly?" The marquess asked. "I will, of course, enlist Duncan's help."

The four men readily agreed. After a few more minutes people started to leave for their other engagements for the day. Hermione sat on the other couch sourly watching as Francis coyly batted her lashes at Severus.

"I do believe it's time I get Lady Melissa back to her father's. There are a few people expected to arrive." Severus made his excuses to Francis and quickly stood up.

"Thank you for your help. We appreciate it so very much." Hermione told Valerie.

Valerie patted Hermione's hand. "If you need anything at all, just send a note around. Or just come anytime of the day or night."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you."

Severus and Hermione made their way back to the duke's London home. Five time turners in the whole world. Now that she thought about it, it didn't necessarily mean that they were all in England. This was going to be one grand search.

---

**Review, comment, tell me what you think!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Let me start out by saying, I'm so sorry! I know it has taken me forever to update this story. Please forgive me. I've just gotten settled into the new house after the move. Everything has finally settled down and I've been trying to get everything submitted into Gainsville State College so I can hopefully start attending there in January. I hope you all enjoy this story. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed it so far. Please don't hesitate to do so after reading this chapter. :) **

---

_23, March, 1814_

_Subjects brought to the 1800's by a golden time turner that was dropped. They were sucked through a rip in the fabric of time by it. Both persons are healthy and seem to suffer not effects from the travel. None obtain the memories, nor thoughts of the two people whom they've taken the places of._

_The female has taken the identity of Lady Melissa Trahern. Unruly hair the color of golden brown honey that curls. Chocolate brown eye, slim, and about 5'5". She shows great intelligence and well educated. Her magic abilities have yet to be seen so far, but shows a promising show soon. Her manner is polite and respective, but tends to have a bit of a temper when baited. She seems to be soar through this time period with little trouble. This could be from the help of her companion whom stays close to her side._

_The male has taken on the identity of the Duke of Townsend carrying lesser titles such as Marquess of Allingham, Marquess of Landby, Earl of Mertile, and Baron Weshire. The man is very partial to black and hardly wears any other color. Tall, lithe, and slim, he clubs back his black hair. His black eyes seem to be piercing into everything and everyone. He seems to hold an aura of power and energy. His magic abilities are deadly along with his potions. He is polite and plays his part in this time while expecting nothing but respect from all of his peers and those below him. He guards his young charge like a lioness with her cubs…but tenfold dangerous._

_The hunt for one of the five time turners has been started. There is no indication that there is an existing one in London, or anywhere in Britain, so travel will probably be in order. The research for making a time turner has been an grueling task, but one that the young lady refuses to rest from. _

_The man has been experimenting with potions for a possible break through on maybe coming up with a way to take them back through time. At this point, it seems it will never be likely. His determination is that of the young lady. They spend hours in the library or in the dungeon below the house. The Society members have been helping as much as possible and seem to be coping well with these time travelers. _

_- Raurk O'Leary_

A week had gone by and they were still in the same position. The only difference now was that they knew of other witches and wizards. Hermione and Severus spent all their extra time rummaging through libraries and sitting in the dungeon brewing almost impossible potions. Most of their days ended up in yelling matches about this and that. The last one Severus had blamed Hermione for a brew going bad. It was supposed to shimmer gold but ended up a royal purple. If it had been shaken, it was likely it would have blown up the whole dungeon.

They made their appearances at the season's top social events as often as they had to. The Marquess and Marchioness of Liverbrook often accompanied them to said events where Hermione was highly grateful for the other woman's friendship. It was hard talking to people who supposedly knew her. It was even harder trying to pretend she wasn't a witch. Especially on those occasions where she itched to hex someone.

There was a new speculation making it's rounds in every ladies' drawing room or gentleman's club about the Duke of Townsend and Lady Melissa. There wasn't an event he was seen at where she wasn't. If one was walking through the park, taking a ride on his phantom or at the shops, the other was surely in sight. It was a very unexpected whirlwind of secret courtship the gossipmongers whispered about in their drawing rooms. When in reality the two could barely stay in a room with the other for more than five minutes before they were throwing barbs at the other.

Hermione was walking down Bond Street with Millie next to her and a groom trailing behind looking through the various shops. The Duchess Winchester had sent an invitation to a masquerade ball that was to be held tomorrow night. "Pray tell, Millie, what do you see me dressing up as?"

"Fer proprieties sake, me lamb, me says something modest. Ye can't be struttin' about like them old restless countesses and their scandalous costumes. E'specially since yer a debutante." Millie's thick Scottish brogue was now a comfort to Hermione's ears. Whether talking or scolding, she'd miss the woman dearly when her time came to be taken home.

Hermione let out a forlorn sigh. She was tired of the restrictions of this time period. "But what do you see me as?"

The older woman seemed to give a pretense of thinking. "What about a shepherdess?"

Hermione's nose wrinkled. "I don't think that would suit me well." She looked into a window where gold and feathered masks were displayed. "I want to be something daring. Something that no one would recognize me."

The were rifling around in a shop when her breath caught. "I think I found my costume, Millie. Oh, how wondrous it is!"

Millie's eyes rounded and shook her head vigorously. "Ye can't be seen out in that! 'Tis most shameful."

Hermione's chocolate brown eyes shined with mischief. "Isn't that what a masquerade is for?"

"Only if 'n yer a hussy!"

She laughed as she fingered the pristine white silk. The dress was meant for someone to dress up as Diana of the Hunt. She'd look exquisite in it. She could change her hair blonde and no one would know who she was. Perhaps save Severus. She had to have it. Picking it up against Millie's protests, she took it to the woman who ran the shop.

"Lovely choice, my lady. We have golden sandals that would do justice with this."

"Perfect! Perhaps you have a gold mask, quiver and bow to go also? Maybe some arrows to carry with it?"

"Of course! You will make a beautiful Diana of the Hunt. It's a shame you'll have a mask to cover such lovely features."

After Hermione had paid for the costume and accessories to go with it, she left the shop with her face glowing. It would be a great surprise to see how many people couldn't guess who she was. To also see Severus's wrath over the scandalous costume for this time.

Severus was at White's club with the Duke of Hawthorne and the Marquess of Claverbrook enjoying a late lunch. They were discussing the current politics concerning the House of Lord's when the Marquess of Liverbrook came in. "Liverbrook." the Duke called out jovially waving the man over.

Raurk nodded and exchanged quick greetings with people he recognized as he veered towards the three dining men. "Care to have a seat and dine with us?"

Raurk gave a slight bow. "I'd be much appreciated, thank you. Between the House of Lords and running around on Bond Street with my wife I've worked up quite an appetite."

"Bloody Bond Street." the Duke uttered. "Nothing good can come from that place when you're with a lady."

The four men laughed. "Very true, Hawk. Especially since Her Grace's annual masquerade ball is coming up. Which Valerie and I spotted your daughter shopping for."

Severus stiffened at that news. Another bloody ball to attend, and one where he was required to dress up at. Just what he wanted. To slink around trying to guess who was who.

Claverbrook gave his father and Severus an amused grin. "I see she's found the invitation you tried to hide, father. Better luck next year, eh?" He laughed.

It was the duke's turn to grin at his son. "Ah, but Adam, you shall be escorting your dear sister tomorrow. I've business to see to the Prince Regent."

Adam gave a resigned sigh. "At least Townsend gets to drown in my misery with me."

"Not until later, I'm afraid. I have business to attend to also with Raurk. But I'll be along there without too much of a delay."

Adam looked down right sullen. "The things I do for my sister. Pretty soon she'll have some husband to take over these tasks."

"Which brings me to the point of you needing a wife soon so you can do that with her." The duke started.

The four men went on to have their meal with lively discussions. The night passed without Hermione going out anywhere. She decided she needed a night to herself in which to read comfortably in the library. She had borrowed a tome from the O'Leary's library on ancient spells and potions. She was so enthralled with the information. Potions and spells had changed significantly since this book. Half of the stuff in the book would have been part of the restricted in Hogwarts when she was in school.

She had fallen asleep with curled up in an overstuffed blue armchair, her hair down in a mass of curls with the book held to her chest. Her modest night gown covered from neck to ankles with her feet tucked under her. That's exactly how Severus found her when he walked in.

The fire was low and cast a glowing light to enhance the creamy color of her skin. She had the tiniest bit of freckles on her nose that he'd never noticed. It should have been abhorrent, but he only found it endearing. She looked so peaceful he loathed to move her.

He picked her up gently, slipping an arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders. He bent down on one knee to balance her against the chair while he slipped her book into his jacket pocket. Even through all of his clothes he could feel the warmth of her body seeping through. The smell of honey suckle came up from her skin and hair to tease his nose. He gave into the urge to pressing his nose to her hair and smell.

Her scent was tantalizing to him. She murmured unintelligible in her sleep and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her breath slide over his neck above his cravat. He stiffened as he stifled a moan. Her silently crept through the house to foyer to the stairs. Only a few candles remained lit as he walked through the halls of the mansion. He came to her door and placed her down in her bed that Millie or another chamber maid had pulled back the blankets.

He studied her sleeping. Her features had softened into a relaxed innocence that he hadn't seen since her first year of Hogwarts. Voldemort, Death Eaters, and the war had destroyed all of it. He pulled the thick comforter up around her shoulders. He barely brushed his fingers down her cheek and jaw before he left her room to retire to the library or his bedroom.

Hermione woke up early the next morning stretching her limbs with a luxurious feeling. She hadn't ever remembered waking up feelings so wonderful in years. She stiffened once she realized she was in bed. How had she of gotten there? She remembered falling asleep in the library. Her book! Where was it?

She jumped out of bed and raced to get dressed before Millie appeared. She threw on a dove grey morning dress with pretty white lacing. She was hoping on one foot trying to get a slipper on as she was leaving her room.

"Yer up awfully early." Millie said surprised.

"I am. No time to talk, Millie." she called as she raced down the corridor to the stairs. She couldn't let anyone else see the book she was reading. She didn't even want to imagine the kind of trouble she'd be in. She ran into the library without so much as a knock. Her father and another gentleman jumped. Her eyes grew wide and her cheeks flamed. "I'm so sorry, father."

Her father stood up. "No need to worry, child. Is there something amiss?"

She cast her eyes down in embarrassment. "None. I was just coming to see if I had left a book in here last night."

He gave a hearty chuckle. "You hear that, Mr. Stevens. My daughter the great scholar. There was no book laying about this morning when I came in."

She held a groan that was threatening to come out. She gave a curtsy to her father and gentleman before he could say another word. Her nerves were so frazzled. Where the hell was the bloody book?!

Hermione tore through the house in a flurry of skirts. By the time she resigned herself to actually eating breakfast she was in a depressed mood. Who would actually know the book was hers, anyways? Unless someone planned to blackmail her. She could always tell Severus about it, but he'd just scold her for leaving it laying around.

She walked into the breakfast room to find him seated at one end of the table with a newspaper. He didn't even look at her as she put little on her plate and sulked at the table. She had an elbow on the table with her chin in her hand as she pushed her food around. Severus folded the paper and put in on the table next to his plate. "And just what exactly are you sulking about, madam?"

Hermione gave him a cross look before poking a poached egg. "I'm not sulking, thank you very much."

"Much more attitude than usual. I would say you are sulking." He picked up his coffee and took a healthy drink.

"None of your business." He lifted an eyebrow to her grouchy answer.

"It's not ladylike to sit like that at the table." Severus replied. The look she gave him was seething. He held back a bark of laughter. Which startled him. Since when did he want to laugh?

The butler came in with a silver tray. "A note for you, Lady Melissa."

She sat up and received the note. "Thank you, Giles."

_My Dearest Melissa,_

_I am happy to report to you that your brother has agreed to escort me to the Duchess of Winchester's masquerade tonight. Since Ruark shall be with Townsend I shall ride with you from your house. It will be absolutely splendid. I can't wait for you to see my costume. Nor yours since you were so closed mouth about it yesterday! _

_Valerie O'Leary, Marchioness of Liverbrook_

Hermione smiled at the beautifully written note. She was excited to see what Valerie had conjured up for the masquerade. She had been just as closed mouth as she was yesterday.

Severus was getting up to leave when he pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it down next to her. "Falling asleep in the library with such possessions is not the smartest thing to do in this time. You will do well to remember that." He gave her an arch look before leaving.

He was out the door and gone before she remembered to inquire him about his whereabouts tonight. Maybe Valerie would know. Ruark seemed to tell her everything as it was. She went thought the day with so much excitement. By the hour it was time for her to take her bath she was positively bubbling over with it. She could barely contain a squeal of excitement. This was her first masquerade.

Millie helped her slip on her scantly clad costume. "Yer not goin' ter wear some ungodly blonde wig are ye?"

"But shouldn't I?" Hermione asked.

"Ye have such lovely hair. It would ruin the effect."

Hermione thought about it. Her face would be covered. Who would actually think it was her? "I guess I can leave off the blonde. Shall you pin up my hair in a cascade of curls?"

Millie smiled. "I'd be delighted, lamb."

Hermione picked up a thick red velvet cloak to wear over her costume. She tied it around her neck. Having the gold mask in place she descended down the stairs. Adam and Valerie were there waiting.

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at Valerie. She had on a thin, long white dress that flowed behind her. She wore delicate gold wings with a white mask around her face. Her black silky hair was caught up at the sides with silver and sapphire combs.

"You look ravishing, Valerie. You truly look as an angel should."

Her tinkling laughter filled the foyer. "Come, let us see your costume."

A wicked glint entered her eyes as she gave a mischievous smile. "Not until we get to the masquerade."

"Such poppycock, my dear." Adam voiced as he reached for his cloak. He wore a black suit, black cape, black mask, and a rapier at his hip.

Hermione giggled. "What are you supposed to be?"

He looked down at his appearance and scoffed. "I'm a highwayman."

The women laughed as they walked out the door to the Hawthorne coach. They rode down the lively streets trying to guess who picked what costumes and predicting who would guess who they were. When they reached the Winchester residence, the streets were backed up as carriages slowly moved forward to deposit their guests.

When Adam, Valerie, and Hermione finally stepped down from the carriage the two women were almost ready to pop with excitement. Adam went in front of them, with Hermione's insistence, so that he didn't give away her identity. Before the receiving line Hermione gave a footman her cloak. She was hesitant at first, but parted with it.

"My God." Valerie breathed.

Hermione fidgeted. "Do you think it's too much?"

Valerie grinned. "Or too little?"

"Or that." Hermione was a little self conscious. Maybe she shouldn't have done this. It was highly inappropriate for a young maiden unwed.

"I think you look spectacular! Let us be off and enjoy the entertainment!"

The Duchess was dressed as Queen Elizabeth, with her wig sticking high on her head, the hoops in her gown sticking out, and the paint on her face noticeable from a mile away.

Hermione looked around the room with a breathless anticipation. The room was alive with action and color. There were people in all kinds of costumes. From Cleopatra down to a man in an alligator costume. No two costumes were alike.

She got her fair share of male and female admirers. The men lusted after her, the woman envied her costume. She was never left out of a set of dances, nor without a group of vying men. She was a queen of her own court and she was loving every moment of it.

"You must tell us who you are?" One man in a King Henry VIII costume said.

Hermione gave him a sly smile. "Why, I am Diana of the Hunt."

The men laughed heartily while she smiled prettily.

It was some time later when Severus and Ruark entered the ballroom. Ruark had on a jester's costume while Severus wore a black suit, black mask, and black cape. "I don't know why I bloody well had to dress up."

Ruark grinned. "You didn't exactly dress up. You came as yourself with a mask and cape."

"More than I was willing to do."

The men noticed a crowd down below with a young woman and her admirers. "She's quite lovely, isn't she?" A young swain asked.

"Who is she?" Ruark asked.

"She won't tell us who. Just that she's Diana of the Hunt."

Severus's curiosity got the better of him. She seemed familiar. The curls cascading down one shoulder, the creamy bare shoulder, her manner. It was when he heard her laughter that he knew it was Hermione. He left her alone for five minutes and she was surrounded by young bucks with her skimpy outfit. She was begging for trouble. Well she was damn well going to get it from him.

He marched down the stairs with a black look on his face. He bustled the men out of his way as he reached out for Hermione. "I'm sorry gentlemen, but this young lady has agreed to the next dance with me." Her partner tried to call out a protest, but it was all in vain. Severus had her out on the dance floor before anyone could stop him.

Hermione looked up into the shrewd black eyes of Severus. "I see you've found out who I am."

"What the hell do you think you're doing parading around here in that outfit?!" He growled between clenched teeth.

She tossed her head as she looked up at him defiantly. "I'm enjoying myself, as should you."

His hand dug into her waist. "You can't go about like this. It's highly improper."

"I don't need you harping to me about propriety. I'm well capable of figuring it out on my own." Hermione glowered at him.

He danced them to the edge of the dance floor before pulling her behind a tapestry. "I will not abide for you to draw such attention to yourself. It's not proper or safe."

She put her hands on her hips and gave a frustrated sigh. "It's not proper, or you don't want me to have fun, Severus? Which one is it?"

"You cannot get attached to any man in this time, Hermione. Which is what you're leading yourself to doing. I can't have you run off and get married to some man and then we leave. It would be ten times harder to get you to sneak off!"

"You almost seem jealous to me." She said as her eyes narrowed.

He scoffed. "Jealous? Jealous of a young witch who can't even keep her head on her shoulders."

"I won't take any of this from you. I don't have to." She turned to leave.

Severus's hand shot out to grab her. He pulled her against him and kissed her hard on the lips. The insolent girl needed to learn to keep her tongue in cheek. He was just the man to teach her that. Her hands grasped the lapels of his jacket and held on for dear life. Her knees grew weak with the sensations that always stirred within her whenever he kissed her.

His hands wrapped around her back and held her against him as his tongue plunged into her mouth to taste the champagne she had been drinking earlier.

As it happened, a clumsy man and his dance partner were passing by that same tapestry when his foot caught in it and tore it down. Hermione and Severus were too caught up in their embrace to notice at first. The gathering grew silent as the audience gaped. Severus stiffened. He pulled his lips away from a breathless Hermione and looked out at the crowd.


	7. Chapter 7

**I got this chapter out as fast as my little mind would let me. :) I hope you all like it. Thank you very much to those who comment and to the ones that added me to their favorite story/author, and their alerts. 3**

----

Well, damn, thought Severus. He'd have to fix this fast. He had already caught the Duke of Hawthorne coming towards him one way and Adam the other. Hermione had looked up to see what was wrong with Severus when she noticed how eerily quiet the ballroom had gotten. She paled at all the eyes on them.

Severus stepped forward and said in a raised voice, "I'd like you all to know, Lady Melissa has accepted my proposal to marriage." The crowd broke out in applause, whistling, and congratulations. "Of course, only if her father is agreed to this."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. Married? To Snape?! All because of a kiss? She grabbed his hand and looked up at him imploringly. He bent down and whispered into her ear harshly, "Play along with me and look like the happy debutant."

"But I'm not the happy debutant." She answered shrilly for his ears only.

He gave her hand a hard squeeze. "Right this very moment it doesn't matter what your or I want. We were caught in a position no unmarried couple can be. I have risked your reputation. The only way of saving it so the gossipmongers don't tear you apart is marriage. Live with it. Now smile."

She looked up and gave a strained smile to everyone. The duke came over to congratulate them, telling Severus he'd see him in his study in the morning for a formal meeting. People came from all directions to get a peek at the couple. Some old matrons went on to others about how they saw this even coming. Why, if you'd been at tea the other day, you would have heard her predict just that!

"I will not forgive you for this, Severus." She hissed at him before she was whisked away to dancing.

His anger started to boil again. Forgive him? Since when had he cared what the bloody chit thought. He should just let her go without marriage and see how long she could possibly hold her head up with the _ton _without being cut directly. She wouldn't last five seconds. But he couldn't do that to her. Not only could he risk her going back to the country but because he needed her near him….

He shook that thought from his head. Where were these silly thoughts coming from? Must be from all the brandy he had been consuming since he made the announcement. Bloody terrible luck to be caught in such a position. Severus was talking with Ruark, Valerie, and a few other titled gentlemen when a woman clad in all black with a black veil approached him. Her dress was fit to mold to every curve as she lithely moved towards them.

The woman curtsied low. "Why, your grace, married are you to be?" Her red lips pouted up at him.

He bowed down to the woman in the black. "Yes, my lady, I am."

She gave a small smile and lifted her veil. "Would you mind escorting me to the refreshments, I find myself suddenly parched." Francis Perkins looked up at him with eyes almost the color of the dark sky.

Severus gracefully held out his arm for her to grab a hold of. They walked towards the sideboard and he grabbed her a glass of champagne.

Hermione was on the other side of the room when she saw Francis grab Severus's arm. She pretended to flirt with all over her admirers who all professed a broken heart to her. She was standing too close to him. Occasionally she'd lean into his arm letting her breasts brush against his arm. The woman gave him adoring looks while she laughed at everything he said.

Hermione felt a pang of jealousy. She didn't recognize it for what it was at first. Before she could, she was already off across the ballroom towards him. Once she reached his side she smiled at Francis. "I'm sorry to be so rude, my dear, but I must speak to my fiancée about something." She pulled on Severus none too gently and set off towards the dance floor.

Her eyes were glowing with fire at Severus. "That hussy was making a terrible show to all to see. You didn't even do anything to stop her!"

Severus was taken aback. There hadn't been anything wrong with Francis's behavior. Least wise, not that anyone would say anything about. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you dare play dumb with me, Severus Snape. You get onto me about all the men who stand around me making fools of themselves but you don't stop that wretched woman from pressing her breasts rather blatantly against you!" Her voice held such scorn that Severus narrowed his eyes.

"Madam, if I'm not mistaken, it is you who is jealous."

"Jealous?!" She gasped.

"Yes. I believe you do know the word since you accused myself of it earlier." He whirled her around the room like he was born to dance, gracefully keeping in the lead. Especially since she wasn't paying a bit of attention to what they were doing.

She did feel jealous. She didn't want to be intimately close to him unless it were her. Was she starting to feel tender feelings for the man? No! Her mind screamed. How ridiculous.

She sniffed. "I don't know what you're going on about. But I can most assuredly tell you that I am not jealous. I just don't think that it's appropriate for you to be so cozy and familiar with some other woman after you've announced a marriage proposal that I didn't even agree to."

He pulled her closer as he felt satisfaction over her words. She was extremely jealous over Francis. He didn't care to delve into why that pleased him so much. "If it bothers you so much, Hermione, I'll not let it happen again." There was a faint lifting of the corner of his lips. This was the closest she'd ever seen him to a smile. Her heart fluttered as her beat picked up.

"However," he broke in. "Due to our current predicament, we cannot stay in the same household much longer. I've already sent orders to Hawthorne house to be opened up tomorrow. I will stay there until we are wed and you can join me."

"Or until we find our way back home." She answered softly.

He felt a pang in his heart. Leave before they were married? He was just now getting used to the idea of her being next to him. As they danced around the room to the lilting music he admitted to himself that he was looking forward to them being wed. He would never admit that to another living soul, however.

"Or until we find our way home." He conceded. After the dance Severus took her over to the Duke of Hawthorne and deposited her with him. He bowed over her hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles. "Until tomorrow, my dear." He promptly turned on his heel and left.

_26, March 1814_

_I have made great friends with the wizard whom has taken Townsends place. Just a few nights ago we apparated to Germany to follow a lead up on a time turner. We ended up in the dank dark allies where sailors tried to engage us over a fight. They smelt of strong whiskey. Thankfully both of us are fluent in many languages and quickly got the men to realize they were mistaken over our identities. _

_We followed a rumor that a brothel owner by the name Madame Hayner held such a device. After entering the establishment we were sent into the woman's office to deal with her. As it turns out she was non-magic born and didn't have an inkling what we described. On top of all of our troubles we had to leave the facilities before we were accosted by the greedy whores that ran the place. Thinking of the dirty place still makes me shudder._

_But my new friend and I did make it to the Duchess of Winchester's masquerade. By chance, a clumsy dancer pulled down one of the decorative tapestries to expose the two in a passionate embrace. To save the ladies reputation and proclaimed she had accepted his marriage proposal. He later confronted me and told me it was to save them both. _

_But as that rarely is of a concern, we are testing a new potion. We believe that it will perhaps help them loosen the fabric of time enough for them to slide back into their own time. If we are right, we could become very famous and extremely wealthy. But such a potion would have to be guarded with my life…or destroyed. The wrong hands getting on such a thing could be catastrophic…_

_Tomorrow he shall call upon his lady and give a formal proposal to her father. After it is accepted him and the young lady will come to my place of residence. The potion calls for scales of a Wyvern. The Wyvern is also known as Vouivre or Wouive because of its French origin. The dragon is two-legged with two legs, a serpent's head and the claws of an eagle. They are believed to have claws on their wings and a sting filled with poison on the end of its tail. To the French it's portrayed with the head and upper body of a voluptuous woman with a ruby or garnet set between her eyes that help her find her way through the Underworld. _

_It's highly disputed on whether or not these beasts are friend or foe. They are rapidly dwindling in number. I, myself, have never seen one of these creatures, but tomorrow's adventure will surely bring me face to face with one. We shall take precaution to the extreme and hope for the best. If their stinger is poisonous…who is to say there is a cure? For I have never heard of one._

_- Ruark O'Leary_

Severus was at Hawthorne house by nine that morning. He gave Giles his calling card as he was shown into the Study. The Duke of Hawthorne came around to shake Severus's hand before indicating a seat across from his desk. Both men sat down and Hawthorne leaned back expectantly.

"As you well know, sir, I've come to make a formal offer for your daughter's hand." Severus said.

A slight smile curved the duke's lips. "As well you should after that display last night, Townsend. My daughter means a great deal to me. If you hadn't of made the announcement you did last night, I would have challenged you to a duel."

The seriousness of the conversation settled down in Severus's bones. This wasn't a game and he was afraid Hermione was seeing it as such. "I've had every intention to wed your daughter, your grace."

The duke nodded his head. His hazel eyes bore into Severus. "My daughter's dowry is a rather hefty one."

"I don't want her dowry. I have enough of my own money."

The duke laughed. "Put it aside for you children, then!"

Severus started at that. He never even thought of children. What would his and Hermione's children look like? Be like? If they had their mother's looks and both of their magical abilities and his clear head, they'd be sturdy things. He could almost imagine a little girl with unruly curly brown hair and her mother's chocolate brown eyes chasing after an older brother with his black hair and his mother's eyes. He blinked away the image.

"I shall do that. If we have two boys I'd dare say it could go to him since he won't be heir to the dukedom."

"Very wise of you. Split it up evenly." The duke leaned back in his chair. "Normally I wouldn't ask this since it doesn't matter in marriages…do you have a tenderness for Melissa?"

Severus gripped the arms of his chair. Tenderness? He wouldn't go that far. "I have a fondness for the chit. She rather baffles me from time to time and gets the best of my temper."

The duke's laughter filled the study. "Yes, I can see how she would do that. She's headstrong with a mind of her own. I'm afraid if you don't take her in hand she's going to get herself into trouble one day. I'd hate to see that for my only daughter."

"I'd never let my wife and future mother of my children do such reckless things that would get her into trouble. No matter how bloody headstrong or willful."

"Then I would say it's safe to say you have a betrothal, Townsend. I expect you to treat my daughter with the respect she deserves."

"I would do nothing less than that." Severus vowed.

Giles was sent to retrieve Hermione. She walked into the study five minutes later in a peach silk walking dress. Her brown hair was piled on top of her head and held in place with silver combs. She was pale with a rosy tint to her cheeks. Her eyes lifted to Severus's before she lowered them demurely.

"Melissa, darling, I now present you to your betrothed." The duke positively beamed with good nature. He came around his mahogany desk and enveloped her in an affectionate hug. "How I've long for the day to see you pick a good man." He smiled down at her, his hazel eyes twinkling.

Severus stood up and bowed over Hermione's hand. "Lady Melissa, you look well today." She mentally snorted at what was the closest he'd ever come close to as flowery words. "If you're ready, my dear, the Marquess and Marchioness are waiting for us in the parlor. The experience promises to be magical."

"I haven't forgotten, your grace. If you will excuse me to fetch my bonnet and gloves we can be on our way." She gave an exaggerated curtsy before sweeping grandly out of the room. Her knees were shaky and her breathing was a little shallow. The duke had actually accepted Severus's marriage proposal? Of course he had. What else was the man supposed to do when his "daughter" was caught in a compromising position. This just meant they needed to get home before the wedding took place. A feeling of bereft swiftly assaulted her. What would it be like to be married to such a man?

His emphasis on magic made her think to take her wand out of the chest at the end of her bed. She looked around her room for something to hold her wand in. That's when it hit her. She could charm her reticule to be bigger but look like it had nothing in particular in it.

She was coming back down the stairs with the bonnet tied into a bow under her chin with a spaced look on her face. "Melissa, darling, what an adventure we have in store for you today!" Valerie called out from the bottom of the stairs. Hermione started a little, dropping a glove.

"I'm sorry, Valerie, I did not see you there. I'm afraid I was off in my own little world at the moment." Hermione apologized.

Valerie gave her a knowing smile. "So you should be. To marry a duke! And not just any duke." Her eyes shone with mischief. "Aside from all of that, we have quite a journey ahead of us." She said in a lowered voice.

Hermione perked up at that thought. Finally, something to take her mind off of all the stuff that was happening. Maybe they were getting closer to finding a way to get home. She missed her friends, family, and all things that were familiar to her. The women were ushered into the Liverbrook coach. "We are off to France."

Hermione clasp her hands to her chest in excitement. "France? What part? Oh! This is exciting. What exactly are we going for? Will it be dangerous? Where there be other wizards?"

Raurk gave Severus a bewildered look from all of the questions shooting out of her mouth. "Hermione, slow down. This is what I dealt with for seven years when she was my pupil." She gave him a huffy glare from her corner of the coach.

"We are going to France to find a Wyvern. We'll be apparating to the Massif Mountain Range which is in the heart of the Country which is rife with volcanoes."

"But…" Hermione started out before Severus clamped a hand over her mouth. "Proceed." Severus said with a nod.

The ends of Raurk's lips twitched with amusement. "No other Society member shall accompany us, they're all busy with other things. I think we can handle this all on our own. What would you like to know, Melissa?"

Hermione took a deep breath before glaring sideways at Severus. "I thought the Wyvern was a myth."

"They are most definitely not a myth. Though I have never seen one for myself, there are several accounts of witches or wizards seeing one. It's believe their scales hold a magical ability beyond our ken."

Severus pushed her back onto the carriage seat that she was precariously sitting on the edge of. "We have a potion we'd like to try. We are missing some key ingredients. The first on our list is to be the Wyvern scales. I wasn't going to bring you on this adventure, Hermione, but the threat of you getting into anymore trouble by yourself is too much."

The audacity of the man! He's the one that had gotten her into all of the trouble she was in now. If it wasn't for the man's insufferable and desirable kiss, they wouldn't be betrothed. They pulled up to the Liverbrook's house just then. Hermione kept tongue in cheek thinking it better than baiting the odious man at the moment. They went walked through the colorful hallway to Raurk's library. Closing the door and locking it with magic he smiled. "Are we ready to get this journey going?"

"No." Hermione voiced.

Severus glowered. "What is it now? Forget your wand? You didn't, did you?"

"I did not, thank you. But how on earth are Valerie and myself supposed to move through any of this with these confining clothes on? Can't we transfigure something more suitable?"

"Oh, yes!" Valerie exclaimed. "That's a magnificent idea. We can't possibly move from any kind of danger hampered in all of these skirts."

"Very well." Raurk nodded. "I think that's a very wise idea. What do you have in mind?"

Hermione smiled. "Leave it all to me!" Hermione transfigured her skirts into a pair of faded blue jeans, the bodice of her gown into a pale pink hoodie, and her shoes into a pair of black boots.

Valerie gasped. "That's so deliciously scandalous. Oh! Do it to me now."

Hermione laughed at her friend's eagerness. She transfigured a pair of dark blue jeans, a brown sweater, and black boots for her friend. Raurk's eyes traveled appreciatively down his wife's form. "I rather like this fashion of yours from your future."

"So do I! I can move and breathe. What a novel experience." Severus looked at Hermione's hoodie and sighed. He was used to the dresses that she wore that showed off tiny waist and her hips that flared gracefully out. Not to mention the fair display of her bosom.

"Shall we depart?" Severus asked gruffly. Severus wrapped his long slim fingers around Hermione's wrist as Raurk pulled his wife close. The men looked at each other and apparated to a rocky cliff side. The weather was rather pleasant. It was overcast and the wind blew enough to keep it cool out. Hermione looked out at the breath taking surroundings. She could see what appeared to be trees way off in the distance, the gentle and rough slopes of other mountain ridges. Some where covered in a mossy green while others appeared to have snowy tops.

The wind whipped Hermione's hair behind her as she drank in everything at once. Severus bent down and murmured in her ear, "It's breath taking." He moved away and consulted Ruark on what they'd do next.

The two men determined that if a Wyvern were here, it'd be out enjoying the last of the warm season before winter rolled around. Not that they were opposed to actually looking in the caves. It would just take a lot more time. Severus and Raurk decided they would apparate around the mountain ridges while the women looked into any cave they came across. Hermione dealt with the snaky comment from Severus about using actual magic, not trying to stun a dragon, as gracefully as she could.

The women spent hours entering cold dark caves, using their wands to give off light. Bats hung on the ceilings sleepily, while every now and again they'd fly screeching at their heads. The ground in some of the caves were slick from water dripping from an unknown source. Hermione slipped a few times, catching her hand on the edge of a sharp rock once or twice trying to catch her balance. She was getting tired from climbing through rambles of rock, standing so long on jagged rocks, and hungry from not eating all day.

With a soft sigh escaping her lips, she slid down one of the cave walls tiredly. It was a lot cooler in here, not that it was hot outside. She let her head rest back against the wall while she let her legs and feet have a rest. They were tingling and aching from this adventure. Valerie had run off to search another cave down a few yards. She was drifting off to sleep when she heard what sounded like hundreds of bats flapping their wings. Hermione jerked awake to see the mouth of the cave blocked. Little rays of lights came through the obtrusive object.

A loud snort filled the air as claws dragged along the ground. Hermione had only ever seen a dragon a handful of times. This was not how she wanted to see the next. Horrible pictures flashed through her mind at what a dragon could do to her. Taking a calming breath, she reached into her pocket to pull out her wand. She'd like to get some help, but there was no way to go about it. A patronus would alert the dragon.

The dragon moved into the cave letting the dying sun shine onto green, red, and gold scales. They sparkled brilliantly was the muscles in the dragon's back stretched. It was truly the most graceful thing she'd ever thing since she began working for the Ministry. The wings were black that could easily spread twenty feet each way. She could see the claws on the back of it's feet. Hermione shivered at the thought of those black things tearing into her body. As beautiful as it was, the danger that surrounded it was very realistic.

How on earth was she supposed to go about getting scales from it with her stuck inside the cave? She was slowly getting on her feet when she heard Valerie calling outside of her. "Hermione? Are you still in there? I went to the other…" She saw Valerie at the mouth of the cave. She'd obviously noticed the beast right away.

The dragon's head whipped around to where Valerie was. It gave an awful screech while it's tail flung towards Hermione. It caught her in the midsection sending her careening into the cave wall. Her back hit the rock, then the back of her head. She fell to the cave floor in a daze while her wand fell with a "thunk" and rolled away. She bit back the groan of pain while reaching out a hand to feel for her wand. Valerie had disappeared from Hermione's view. The dragon was swinging his tail wildly while fire left his mouth in great blazing waves.

Valerie had sent a patronus in the form of a butterfly to Ruark. The two men apparated a few feet behind her to see the flames flying outside of the cave. "Bloody hell." Ruark muttered as he ran to his wife's side. Severus turned and started looking for Hermione. Where the hell was the chit? This wasn't time to play hide and seek. "…I went to look in a different cave while she stayed in there…" The air left Severus's body completely. She was stuck inside with a dragon that no one knew virtually anything about?

"We need to lure the dragon out of." Ruark was telling his wife.

She threw her hands up in a panicked frenzy. "How Ruark. I've never actually seen a dragon. What are we supposed to do?"

Severus came up next to Ruark with a black scowl on his face. "We need to distract it. Once we do that, Hermione can run out. You stay back and get her to safety. I'll distract it."

Severus came up to the mouth of the cave and threw a protective shield around himself. "Hermione?" There was no answer. Just the low growls emanating from the dragon. "Damnit, Hermione, answer me!" It was a few moments before he heard a soft reply.

The dragon's tail swooped outside and came towards Severus's head. He threw a spell wordlessly as he dodged to the side. "I'm going to distract this bloody beast. I want you to run out to Ruark."

"The scales, though!" She called back.

He grit his teeth as fire gust out at him. He dropped to the ground and threw a spell to freeze it's fire. "Forget about the damned scales and get out of here before I let the dragon eat you!"

Hermione was slowly crawling along the ground. She felt the wet stickiness of blood slowly trickling from the back of her head. Her back ached from the impact on the rock and she couldn't think straight. It was even worse because it was dark and her wand was missing. If Severus would quit his yammering for five seconds she might be able to find it. It was too hard to concentrate on what he was saying and looking. She wanted to lay down on the ground and succumb to the blackness that lurked just behind her eyes. But she wouldn't.

She kept her eyes on what she could see of the movements of the dragon. She didn't want to get caught with his tail again. One more hit like that and she would be out. Her hand slid against something smooth and long. She gave a triumphant sigh as her fingers curled around the familiar wood. Now if she could manage getting out of this place alive. She'd have to wait until the beast turned his head towards the opening again. She couldn't take the risk of it seeing her before she was out.

She heard Severus yelling again. The dragon turned his body and swung his tail in her direction again. She jumped back, narrowly missing getting out of the way. She saw an opening to the left of the dragon. Without thinking of the consequences to her actions, she ran forward. Her stumbled on a rock but kept propelling forward. The dragon saw her out of the corner of it's eye. The beautiful beast swiped his paw forward at her. She saw the black claw coming for her. She knew it was over. But then she was out of the way in Ruark's arms. The last glimpse she got of the scene was Severus falling to his knees. His face was ashen and his chest was ripped open.

---

**Thought that I'd leave a little bit more of suspense. Please comment and let me know any ideas and what you think. :) **


End file.
